Dewdrops
by XxLoveStanxX
Summary: COMPLETE! This moment was so perfect. I looked up into his ice blue eyes like i could see into his soul. He looked down at me as if he felt the same way. He stroked my cheek, and I could see the love and devotion in his eyes. "I love you," he whispered.
1. Opening

Dewdrops

**Author's note: Okay, so this is my first fanfic and I have nooooo idea how long it will take me to do this and hopefully I'll finish and stuff if I get any REVIEWS! I love Stendy so obviously the pairing in here is StanxWendy! There is some KylexBebe in there too! This is written in Wendy's POV.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________ **

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

"Ungh… shut up, shut up, shut up!" I grumbled almost incoherently as I blindly searched around for the alarm clock. My skin finally made contact with the little plastic devil as I slammed down on it hard to turn it off.

It was the first day of high school, junior year. I knew everybody there, but I couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous as I rolled out of bed. I stumbled around for awhile trying to put on some decent clothes for the first day. A girl always needs to make an appearance the first day, isn't that the general girl rule?

I got to the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. I had straight, silky black hair, and was totally blemish-free, thanks to my amazing face-wash. I was pretty petite in my figure, although I never played sports or anything so I didn't really understand why I was thin. I guess I'm the average height; not that short, and not that tall. And staring right at me were two chocolate brown eyes. All of my friends thought I had an amazing eye color and wished every day they could have my eyes. Sure, my eyes were pretty, but I never really cared because they were just my eyes to me.

I went out of the bathroom once I had my make up on, hair brushed, and all of that jazz, and started to make my way downstairs to the kitchen.

As I walked down the stairs, I remember that I would get to see my best friend Bebe today. She spends the last half of the summer in California with her mom's side of the family, so I hadn't seen her in a little over a month. That little memory was like a little wake up call to my system.

I flew down the stairs and practically engulfed my cereal in a hurry to meet Bebe at the bus stop. I ripped my jacket off the hook and ran out the door shouting a "Goodbye Mom! I love you!" behind me.

I heard a faint "I love you too Wendy!" from my mother as the door closed.

Colorado really was a beautiful place to live in, with all of the snow topped mountains and clear blue skies. Too bad none of that mattered when I saw Bebe standing at the bus stop.

Bebe had long blonde hair that fell down in soft tendrils around her face and shoulders, and complimenting her hair were two aqua blue eyes.

She screamed and opened up her arms to me as I ran and gave her a huge hug.

"Bebe! Oh my god! It feels like it's been ages since I last saw you!" I exclaimed to her after she released me from the hug.

"Oh Wendy I know exactly what you mean! It was like death in California without you! I mean, was I seriously going to go shopping with my _grandmother_ for shoes? Honestly, it was as if I was banned from the mall over there!"

At this I had to laugh. Bebe was the typical girly-girl sort of girl. There was no other way to put it. Shopping was the main thing that she did. She wore a lot of make up, and spent hours in the bathroom to get ready for school in the morning. She would always come out looking like a movie star, but only declared herself 'presentable'.

We continued to chat and catch up with each other with what we had missed from the past month.

When the bus finally arrived, we sat down towards the back. Bebe was a really talkative, so I just listened and nodded at the appropriated times, seeing as I couldn't really get a chance to put in my say.

We eventually got to the last stop, and four boys got on. The first was pretty fat, and wore a read jacket and jeans. His name was Eric Cartman, and he is the fat, terrible, racist, asshole of the school. I only listed a tiny bit of things he is, but believe me, he is a LOT worse than that. Fat boy sat down next to a little blonde boy named Butters.

Next came on Kenny. He had long ditched his orange parka and now dressed like a skater boy. He had on blue skinny jeans and had a black skull shirt under his black jacket. His messy blonde hair came down perfectly on his head. Kenny walked on the bus like he owned the place. He knew any girl would go out with him if he asked her, but he is going steady with one of my best friends named Red. He sat down in the seat across from us, and waved a hello, which Bebe and I returned.

Usually the bus would head on to school, as these are the only two boys that got on here, but I saw another guy come on. He had straight red hair that came down over his ears. He had a few freckles on his face underneath his emerald green eyes. He wore a plain green shirt with blue jeans.

"Oh wow! He is gorgeous!" I heard Bebe mutter under her breath.

The boy looked pretty nervous taking a glance around the bus, and sat down in an empty seat. He looked up expectantly at the entrance to the bus.

I looked up where the boy was staring and saw yet _another _boy walk onto the bus. He had straight, jet black hair that came down over his ears too with bangs on his forehead that looked wind-swept. He has on a dark blue Avenged Sevenfold band t-shirt and blue jeans that were slightly ripped.

"Oh my," I whispered.

And then that boy looked up at me, and my breath caught in my throat. Vibrant, ice blue eyes locked onto mine. He stared at me for a second before sitting down next to the red-haired boy.

I was still staring at him, even after he turned away from me, when I felt Bebe shaking me.

"Wendy? Wendy! Earth to Wendy!"

"Oh my god," was all I managed to get out.

"Oh my god is right! Did you _see_ those boys? Who are they? They are amazing! We have to talk to them soon! I'm guessing that, by the way your staring at the black-haired boy, you want him. Okay good, because I want the redhead!" Bebe gushed.

"The eyes," I started, "They are so beautiful."

"That one guy's blue ones? Yeah, they are. I really like the redhead's too… they are all emerald-y…" Bebe trailed into silence as we continued to stare at the mysterious and beautiful boys.

The bus eventually made it to South Park High. Bebe and I got of the bus in a dreamy state. However, when we saw Red, we ran to her.

Red was short for her full name, Rebecca. She had straight red hair, and wore tight khaki pants and a pink shirt.

Me, Bebe, and Red were the huge winsome threesome. We were the best of friends.

"Hey Red! How are you?" Bebe and I asked at the same time, and then laughed.

Red laughed too. "I'm really good! It's so great for all three of us to be together again! What's your – KENNY!!" Red stopped mid-sentence and ran over to hug her boyfriend. He said something to her, and she giggled. He then kissed her lightly.

Bebe sighed.

I knew what she was thinking. Bebe had dating more guys that probably anybody in this school, but she never stayed with them because she claimed that they never felt _right_. She was looking over at them with envy in her blue eyes.

Red and Kenny, holding hands, made there way back over to our group.

"Hey girls" Kenny said.

"Hey Kenny" I said back.

"Kenny," Bebe started, "who are those two guys that came on the bus with you and Cartman this morning?"

"Uhm… I think the redhead's name was Kyle… and… the other guy's name was Stan."

Bebe and I exchanged excited glances.

Kenny caught this, and a look of understanding flashed in his bright blue eyes; he smirked. "Alright then, Red, we should be heading of to class I suppose…"

"See you guys at lunch!" Red shouted, and turned around giggling, leaning herself into Kenny.

"KYLE!" Bebe screamed. "THAT IS THE HOTTEST NAME EVER!" She was shaking with excitement.

Bebe is definitely one to let her feelings out. I, however, should be shaking with excitement over the boy named Stan, but I keep my feelings in.

"Wendy?!? Aren't you soooooo excited?!!? C'MON WOMAN LET YOUR FEELINGS OUT!"

I stare up at her and let out a quite "yay" and put my arms up in mock excitement.

"Ugh, your lucky your eyes are like open books, because it's obvious that your excited. Otherwise I might have to kill you."

That's another thing about my eyes. They portray my emotions like an open book, apparently.

"Alright Wendy, we have homeroom together, along with all of the same people we have been with since elementary school, so let's go."

We enter the school and make our way to our classroom. I could already hear Cartman's obnoxious laughter from outside the door. Bebe grabed the doorknob, let out a sigh, and opened the door.

"AHAHAHAHA!! HE'S A JEW! AHAHAHA OH MY GOD HE IS A FREAKIN JEW!"

Cartman was on the floor laughing so hard he is crying, and pointing at a very dejected redhead.

"Oh my god that's Kyle…" Bebe mutters.

"HEY! ERIC SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" the teacher, Mr. Garrison shouts.

_Ugh,_ I thought, _Garrison has followed us yet again up another grade. Great. _

Cartman gets up and wipes a tear away from his laughter. He sits down in his desk.

Bebe and I walk over to some desks. I sit down next to Stan and Bebe sits down next to Kyle.

Stan is pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, and his eyes are squeezed tight.

I look over to Bebe who has started talking with Kyle.

I take a deep breath, and decide to try to talk to Stan.

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

He opens his eyes, and stares at me; his eyes just seem to penetrate everything else in the world, like the only thing that is here and matters is Stan.

"Um, yeah. It's just…" He looks over to Kyle, "That guy over there next to the blonde is named Kyle, he is my best friend, and that fat kid is already giving him a tough time. He doesn't usually act like this and can usually stand up for himself, but we both just moved here from Washington State and since he doesn't know anybody, I think he is feeling a little bit insecure."

"Oh, the fat kid's name is Eric Cartman, but we just call him Cartman. He is a selfish, racist, aweful person who makes fun of everything and everyone he can. You kind of have to learn to tune him out I guess…" I trailed off and looked up at him.

He smiled down at me with pearly white teeth. "My name is Stan Marsh, by the way. And you are…?"

"Wendy Testaburger." I flinched internally at telling him my last name. It was so ugly. Well I guess he would have found out eventually…

"That's a nice name," he stated, totally surprising me. "It's nice to meet you. It's great I can say I actually know somebody here besides Kyle now."

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

As the bell rang, Stan and I stood up and pushed our chairs in.

"Well, maybe we'll have some classes together, but until then… see you around" said Stan casually.

"Yeah… see you" I managed to say as I watched him turn around and head out of the classroom followed by Kyle.

"OH MY GOD!" Bebe screamed to me as soon as the boys were gone, "Kyle is so sweet. I think we are off to being good friends. What did you think about Stan?"

I was still staring in wonder in the direction Stan and Kyle left. "Stan is… amazing".


	2. Fun in Science Class

Fun in Science Class

"C'mon Wendy, let's go!" Bebe pulled me along the hallways towards our first class. We had been lucky enough to have some classes together, including first block which was math.

Everybody knew me as the smart girl, but Bebe was actually really smart too. She just daydreamed a lot in class about boys, so she never really looked like she was all that intelligent.

We had just taken our seats in the back of the classroom when Red comes waltzing in the room in a dream-like state. She had this goofy smile plastered across her face.

Bebe sighed. "Oh, she must have been with Kenny. Why did he have to do this now? You don't make out with girls and get them all wired up right before class! What was he thinking?"

Somehow, Red spotted us and walked over in a seemingly drunken state. She plopped down in her chair in front of us and looked up.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

Bebe and I exchanged glances.

"Red, you have to snap out of it! Class is going to start any moment! I know you and Kenny must have found an empty closet somewhere, but still!" I told her, snapping my fingers in front of her face.

"Red? Red! Listen to me," Bebe said, "How many fingers am I holding up?" She held up two.

"A BAZILLION!" exclaimed the love-struck Red.

Bebe signed and ran quickly out of them room, coming back with her hands cupped in a bowl shape. She ran over to Red and splashed water in her face.

Red gasped and slowly turned around; she was fuming, and her make up was all runny.

"YOU. RUINED. MY. MAKE-UP!" she screeched.

"At least it woke you up…" Bebe muttered.

"Come here Red, let me fix it for you," I said, and began wiping away the black smudges with my fingers.

"Thanks, Wendy. At least _somebody_ cares!" she stated glaring straight at Bebe.

"Hun, I care about you so much that I splashed water in your face to wake you up so that you didn't fail this class!"

Red let out a huff. "Shut up," she muttered.

The teacher finally came in and got straight into a very long and very boring lecture. His name was Mr. Saunderson, apparently, but the class could have cared less. After what seemed like forever, the bell rang.

"FINALLY!" screamed about half the class, including Bebe, Red, and I.

Mr. Saunderson glared at us and we ran out the door, not wanted to get in trouble.

"Okay, well I've got English next, so I guess I'll see you at lunch. Bye Wendy!" Bebe called.

"See you Bebe!" I shouted after her.

The rest of the school day droned on. I had one more class left. I rummaged through my backpack and pulled out my schedule as I walked down the hallway.

"Ugh, I've got chemistry. Great," I whispered to myself. Chemistry was my worse subject. I always mixed chemicals wrong, which definitely wasn't a good thing to do considering I could explode myself with one wrong drop.

I got to the chemistry class, and sitting across the room at a two-person lab, was Stan Marsh. He looked up at me with his ice blue eyes, and smiled. He waved for me to come over.

As I walked over to the table, I knew this was going to be a fun class. I could see it on his face that he thought so too. For all I knew, he could probably read the reflected excitement in my eyes. I was an open-book, after all.

"Hey Wendy!" he almost sang.

"Hey Stan!"

"God, you have _no_ idea how nice it is to have somebody I can actually talk to without feeling like a complete retard."

I laughed. "Yeah, you might rethink that when we start the lab. I might be fun to talk to, but I'm no good in this class. I could get us blown up!"

He held back his laughter. "Oh, well I think it will be okay. I would rather be blown up by a friend than sitting all dejected in a corner, you know?"

I was so happy. Actually, I was ecstatic. He called me his _friend_. I guess when you don't know anybody in a large school, you're pretty quick to accept people.

At that moment, the teacher walked in.

"Hello, I am Ms. Appilinda, and I will be your teacher in this class for the rest of this year! Isn't that exciting?" she sang. She was so smiley and bouncy that the class couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Yay!" she sang again, "Alright. You are to use the ingredients on your table to make an acidic concoction. Any questions?"

The class shook their heads in silent no's.

I look up at Stan with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" His expression immediately went into a worried expression too, like he actually cared about how I'm feeling.

"It's just…" I trailed off, sounding embarrassed. "It's just that I'm so terrible in this subject… I'm afraid that if I mix anything, it'll blow up and hurt you… and I _really _don't want that happening…"

Did I just emphasize that 'really'? Did I already care about him that much? Jesus, I'd only known the boy for fifteen freakin minutes!

To my surprise, he started laughing.

"Wendy,"

Oh why did it sound so right when he used my name?

"I don't think you'll blow my up. I think I'll be perfectly fine. And if worst comes to worst, we can go to the health room. Ms. Appilinda isn't going to put out anything that dangerous on the first day! Relax!"

I blushed and smiled. "Okay."

"Alright then, let's get to it. Okay, Wendy, can u please pour one milliliter of that blue chemical into the base yellow chemical?"

"Yeah," I grabbed the blue chemical and measured one milliliter with a shaking hand. I then poured it into the yellow chemical. The water turned green.

"Ooooh" I looked at the liquids. They were so pretty!

"Good job Wendy! That's exactly what the concoction is supposed to look like. Okay, this is a really simple mixture, so after I add in my purple chemical," he added it, "now you just have to add sodium chloride until the mixture turns red."

"By sodium chloride, you mean salt?"

"Right,"

"Okay, you can never be too careful." I grabbed the box of salt and started shaking it into the mixture. As the mixture turned brown-ish red-ish, I dropped the box by accident.

A huge amount of salt when spilling into the concoction, which immediately turned blood red, and then exploded.

There were many startled gasps around the classroom, but I couldn't tell where they were coming from, for I was surrounded in a smoke cloud.

"Oh my!" screamed the teacher.

Ms. Appilinda ran over with a fan and blew away the smoke cloud.

"Wendy! Are you alright?" she asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah… I think so."

I turned around and looked at Stan who then started to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

Ms. Appilinda scurried over to her desk where she pulled out her purse, and started fumbling around in it. She then pulled out a pocket mirror and brought it over to me so I could examine myself.

I took the mirror from her and hurried to see my reflection.

My face was completely blackened from the smoke, and my hair was blown back and stiff.

"Come on Wendy, I'll take you to the nurse's office and help you get cleaned up."

I was still staring in the mirror. I raised my hand to my hair. "My… hair…"

With that, Stan burst out in laughter, grabbed my hand, and led me out the door towards the nurse's office.

He was still holding my hand, guiding me to the nurse's office as if he thought I was blinded from the black all over my face. I was blushing like mad, but the black all over me worked to my advantage.

He looked down at me, laughed, and patted me on the head. He continued to walk on, but he sensed me staring at him. He looked down again and, noting the confused expression on my face, laughed light-heartedly. He then put his arm around my shoulders to give me a little squeeze.

We continued to walk with his arm around me until we finally reached the nurse's office.

The nurse looked up, and her eyes popped out of her head.

"What happened to you, child?"

"She exploded a chemical mixture right onto herself," Stan answered for me.

"Oh no, is she hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I just need to wash up and head back to class." I answered her before Stan could get the words out.

"Okay honey, the sink is in that room over there to the left." She said, gesturing to the room to the side of her.

Stan grabbed my hand again and led me into it.

"Okay Wendy, since you can't even handle pouring a little bit of salt into a mixture, I trust that you can't clean yourself up. So, on that note, I'm going to clean you up myself."

I stare at him with my head cocked to the side and raised one of my eyebrows up.

"Oh Wendy! Ugh, you know I didn't mean it like that. You're really perverted." He chuckled. "You're so weird."

I smirked at him; he ignored me, and proceeded to wet a washcloth. He washed my face off, and helped me un-stiff my hair. The nurse gave me a brush to get out all of the tangles out of it. Stan insisted that I let him brush my hair out.

"Stanley, I am perfectly capable of brushing my own hair, thank you very much."

"But your hair is so pretty, I want to brush it!" he said matter-of-factly.

I blushed, gave him the brush, and turned around. He gently brushed my hair all around until it was silky smooth again.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Stan questioned.

"Hmm… I guess not. You're very gentle. Thank you," I told him.

"You're very welcome. C'mon, let's get back to class."

With that, we left the little office, his arm around my shoulders, and headed back to class.


	3. Date

Date

**Author's Note: Sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes or screw ups in here – I was in a hurry to post this cause I'm just wicked tired, but I wanted to get it up before I went to bed. Again, I apologize and don't flame me for it!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of science class passed by in a blur. Stan and I had absolutely no idea what was going on. While the teacher lectured on in her little bouncy fashion, we were caught up in an intense game of footsies.

Honestly I tried… I tried so hard to shut up and not giggle, and I think Stan did too, but that just wasn't happening. At one point, I let out this high pitched-screech because Stan won our game by keeping my foot under his for 3 seconds.

I got weird looks from the class. Ms Appilinda paused, but then acted like nothing happened and continued on with her speech.

I love that woman already. Stan and I have been completely ignoring her and whispering; all in all a pretty rude thing to do to a teacher, but Ms Appilinda didn't care.

"Since this is the first day of school, there will be no homework assigned tonight!" announced the teacher.

Stan and I heard that.

"Yes! I think this is the perfect class to have a nice teacher in, but if we continue to not listen, we had better study extra hard," said Stan as we walked down the hallways to our lockers.

"Stan, what's your locker number?" I asked.

"Um… 1011 I think. Yeah, that's right."

"Oooooh we have lockers almost right next to each other! Mine is locker 1009."

Stan smiled, and we continued down the hallways to our lockers.

Once we reached them, I opened mine up. It was completely blue. I grabbed my stuff, said my farewells to Stan (he was waiting for Kyle), and headed towards the bus.

Before I could get on, a blur of blonde collided into me, hugging me so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"Bebe… can't… breathe!" I spit out.

"Oh, sorry," she released me. "But oh my god! I heard some rumor that you blew yourself up in chemistry and died! I mean, it couldn't have been true; it was just a rumor! But I started to hyperventilate and freak out during my last block! But now you're here, right in front of me, and in one piece! Isn't that amazing?" Bebe was breathing heavily; she was talking way too fast.

"Oh, and oh my god, Kyle is in my last class! We both have Social Studies together! We talked and got to know each other, and OH MY GOD I LIKE HIM SO MUCH! Like, you have _no_ idea. I totally want to go out with him or something, but, grr, I couldn't ask him now! It's way too early! It would seem kind of stalker-ish, if you know what I'm talking about?"

"Um…" I started to say, trying to take in everything Bebe had said in such a short amount of time, "Yeah, I guess it would."

"Okay, maybe Friday or something. I wonder if he likes me too…" she trailed off, going on the bus and taking her seat.

I sat down next to her. We (or more like _she_) continued in animated discussion about our first day.

Eventually, Red and Kenny got on the bus. They took the seat across from us, but paid us no attention; they were too busy kissing and giggling to notice.

Then that beautiful ice blue-eyed boy and Kyle walked onto the bus. Stan looked up, searching for something. He locked eyes with me, smiled a pearly white smile, and came over to sit in the seat behind Bebe and I. Kyle sat down behind Bebe, and Stan behind me.

"Hey Wendy," greeted a joyful Stan.

"Hey Bebe," greeted an equally joyful Kyle.

Bebe and I looked at each other, giggled, and said "Hey," in unison.

Stan and Kyle were like twins in a way; they both had beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, and they were just… beautiful. There was no other way to put it. Plus, they were best friends.

Unfortunately, our stop was the first stop. So, we reluctantly said goodbye, and got off the bus. Bebe and I then parted, and I went home thinking about Stan with a warm and fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

The rest of the week passed by really fast. Stan was right, I _did _have to study really hard for science at home. It was worth it though, anything was worth Stan. In the five school days we became fast friends. Well, maybe friends for him, but I definitely liked him more than that.

It was the end of science class. The bell had just rung, and Stan and I were gathering our books.

"Hey, Wendy…" he started hesitantly.

"Yeah, Stan?"

"I was wondering if… maybe tonight you wanted to catch a movie or something?" he said. Nervousness was prominent on his expression, but his eyes glittered with hope.

"You mean like a… date?" I asked. I was so hopeful.

"Yeah," he said, looking at me sheepishly.

"Yes! I'd love to!" I exclaimed.

His smile was huge. "Okay. Can I have your address? I can pick you up at seven tonight," he added.

"Kay," I gave him my address and cell phone number. He gave me his too.

"Alright then, I'll see you on the bus for the few short minutes you're on there." He smirked.

"Kay," I repeated, and walked to my locker, got my things, and headed onto the bus in a dream-like state.

"What's up with you Wendy? I can't get a decent conversation out of you today," Bebe said.

"That's because Stan and I have a date tonight," I answered in a spaced-out tone.

Bebe's scream deafened the whole bus.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH STAN TONIGHT?" she shrieked.

She screamed again, and everybody covered their ears. Thank god Stan wasn't on the bus yet.

"Bebe, shut up! It's not that big of a deal!" That was a total lie. It was a _huge_ of a big deal to me, if that made any sense.

"Wendy, it _is _a big deal! You have never gone out with anybody! Sure; guys have asked you, but you turned them all down."

"That's because none of the guys caught my eye…"

"But Stan did," she finished for me.

"Yeah,"

At that moment, a very happy-looking Stan walked on the bus, with a very nervous-looking Kyle behind him.

They came down and took their usual seat behind Bebe and I.

Stan grabbed my ponytail (yes, I had been wearing one that day), and pulled on it gently.

"Okay," he whispered into my ear, "for tonight, you don't need to dress up or anything. It's just a casual date to the movies, you know?"

I turned around to face him and whispered back, "Well, I'm a girl. You know I'm going to make myself look nice."

"Um… Bebe?" Stan and I looked over to Kyle, who was blushing really hard.

"Yes, Kyle?"

"Um… I was wondering if maybe on Saturday… maybe you wanted to go on a date with me? Like to the movies, or out to dinner, or something?" he, just like Stan, looked up at her sheepishly after he asked her out.

"YES KYLE! I mean, yeah, that would be really fun," Bebe answer, blushing just like Kyle. They kept staring at each other until they erupted into a huge fit of giggles.

Stan and I looked at each other, and started giggling as well.

Everybody begun to talk in casual conversation after our laughter died down. Only two soon did the bus stop in front of that familiar neighborhood of mine.

"I'll see you tonight," Stan told me in a sweet whisper. I giggled and blushed again. I couldn't stop giggling around him! Grr! I turned around, and felt him staring at me as I walked off the bus. Bebe came off after me.

"I had to go get ready!" she practically shrieked.

"Bebe, your date isn't until tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I have to find the perfect outfit and the perfect makeup style!" she ran off.

"Oh Bebe…" I mumbled to myself. She was so fun; I loved her so much.

I ran home to get ready for my date with Stan.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" I screamed to her once I got in my house.

"What dear? Is something wrong?" She appeared in the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"No, Mom! I have a date tonight!" I gasped.

Mom gasped as well. "What's his name? What grade is he in? Where are you going?" she questioned me.

"His name is Stan Marsh, and he is a junior just like me. He just moved here from Washington, so he is new. And we are just going to the movies, so don't worry about it."

"Oh honey… that's so sweet,"

"Yeah, now I have to go in my bedroom and get ready for tonight. So don't interrupt, please. Thanks!" With that, I turned around and headed upstairs into my bedroom.

"Oh, what to wear, what to wear…" I repeated to myself.

After a while, I decided with some tight flare jeans that were slightly faded, and a brown lace shirt from Hollister to compliment my eyes.

After I had that on, it was 6pm. Stan would be here in one hour!

I ran into the bathroom and added touch-ups to my makeup. I rummaged through my drawers and finally found the tube of liquid eyeliner I wanted. It was clear, liquid sparkles; I knew that in a dark place with a little light (like a dark movie theatre with the light from the screen) would make my eyes sparkle a lot, and it looked really nice. I put little lines of it over my eyes.

"Perfect," I whispered.

I inspected my face and body, and considered myself acceptable. It was time to do my hair.

My straight black hair was pretty boring to me, but I never had anytime to do anything with it. Since I had time tonight, a hairdo was needed badly; I wet it, sprayed mousse all over it, and scrunched it with my hands. Once the mousse dried, my hair was really wavy. It fell down in stiff, but pretty, tendrils around my face. My hair even smelled nice! I laughed with my success in my hair, declared myself presentable for my date, and headed downstairs to wait for Stan.

"Oh, Wendy! You look beautiful!" my Mom exclaimed. She laughed excitedly and came over to me to play with my hair. "My beautiful little girl, going on her first date…"

"Okay Mom, please don't get all mushy with me," I said, moved away so she couldn't play with my hair.

"Alright Hun, but that little boy is going to be here any moment; its 6:59."

My heart skipped a beat. I was so excited, but a little nervous.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Time seemed to pass by so slowly. It seemed forever had already passed when it was only 7:01pm. I had begun to drum my fingers against the couch waiting for Stan.

At 7:03, the doorbell rang. I gasped, and ran over to the door. I opened it, and there stood Stan. He wore baggy khakis, and another band t-shirt bearing the name Atreyu. It was fit nicely around his body, not baggy, but not skin-tight. He looked over me appreciatively and smiled.

I smiled back. "Hey," I said.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need to get my purse so I can pay for my ticket," I began to turn around, but he caught my hand.

"Wendy, don't worry about this. I'm taking you on this date, so I'm going to pay for your ticket."

Hearing this, my mother sighed happily. She must be thinking he was really sweet, which he was.

"Stan, I…"

"Nope," he murmured, putting a finger to my lips, "You are not paying tonight."

"Kay…" I said, giving up.

"Hey Mrs. Testaburger, I'm taking Wendy out now. I'll have her home around 10 tonight," Stan said politely.

"Okay, you kids be safe!" my mom called.

Stan nodded at my mother, put his arm around my shoulders, and let me out to his car. He had a really nice blue Honda.

We got in his car, and he started to drive off.

"You look really nice tonight Wendy," Stan complimented.

"Oh, thanks. I know you told me not to dress up, but as I said, I'm a girl and I dressed up anyways." I told him.

He laughed. "Yeah, so much for telling you not to do that. Well, I'm glad you did, because as I said, you look really nice."

I blushed.

We chatted for a while until we got to the movie theatre. We decided to see a horror movie. Horror movies scare the crap out of me, but whatever. He looked excited to see it.

"Do you like horror movies a lot?" I asked him as we walked into the theatre.

"Yeah, I love them. Sometimes they make me have nightmares, but they are really fun to watch."

I snickered. "Guys don't usually admit to being scared of having nightmares after horror movies."

"Oh well, I just did," he said matter-of-factly.

We sat in the back of the theatre. I guess we made it there just in time, because the previews started rolling immediately. After a few minutes the movie started.

Oh my god that was the freaking scariest movie I had ever seen. At one point, some random guy popped out of the middle of nowhere and cut off a girl's head with a knife. I shrieked so loud and covered my face in my hands.

Stan put a comforting arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into him, laying my head on his shoulder. He then lay his head on top of mine. I laced my fingers through his and held his hand on the armrest. We continued to watch the rest of the movie like this. Whenever I gasped, he would rub my arm in a comforting gesture and murmur, "It's okay Wendy, it's okay. It's just a movie, don't worry about it."

After two long, horrific hours, the movie finally ended.

"Oh my god, that was so scary," I told him, still in our little position.

"Are you sure you're okay, Wendy? You screamed a lot during that movie, you know."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just as long as you're here," I told him, looking up into his blue eyes.

"I'm here Wendy. You can talk to me whenever you need to,"

I sighed contently. "Okay," I breathed.

We got up, and drove back to my house holding hands in his car.

"Wendy," he started as he drove, "I know this is just the first date and everything, but I really like you. And I wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

As he finished his sentence, we pulled into my driveway. He pulled the key out of the ignition and locked eyes with me.

"Stan," I began, taking his other hand into mine so both of our hands were laced together. "Of course I'd like to be your girlfriend. That would be amazing,"

His eyes shown with real emotion for a moment before saying, "I think I had better get you back inside. I said I'd have you home by 10 and its 9:50."

"Okay," I agreed.

He walked me to my doorstep, and looked into my eyes.

"Well I guess this is goodbye. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow or something," he told me.

I just looked at him, not wanted to tell him goodbye yet.

He raised our laced fingers and stroked my cheek, and leaned in to give me a soft kiss on the lips. I closed my eyes, and it was over as soon as it had begun. I wasn't ready for it to be over, so I took control, wrapping my arms around his neck and stretching on my toes to give him a real kiss. We continued to kiss passionately for about fifteen seconds, and then broke apart with my arms still around his neck and his around my waist. We stared into each other's eyes for seemingly an eternity, and then we released each other.

"Goodnight Stan," I told him sweetly.

"Goodnight Wendy," he said passionately.

I stepped inside, and turned to look at him once more. I smiled. He returned the gesture with his beautiful teeth. With that last glance, I shut the door and headed up to my bedroom.


	4. Skipping in the Meadow?

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me a while to post this. These last few days have been pretty hectic with stuff going on and homework. A few days ago it was the weekend, plus Thanksgiving break, so I had more time to write and update everyday. Anyways, back to the important stuffs: you guys gave me reviews saying the last chapter wasn't descriptive enough and it went to fast, etc. I totally agree, now that I've looked over it. I probably shouldn't have posted it so fast. But oh well, what's done is done. I'll try to make these chapters better than the last! (Remember, this is my first fanfic, so it's not going to be perfect!)  
_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Skipping in the Meadow?!

It was only yesterday that I had my first date with Stan. Well, more like my first date ever. We are moving along really fast. I mean, I honestly don't think many new couples become official or kiss on their very first date.

I was lying on my purple bed, in my pink bedroom, thinking about everything going on in life.

I guess my bedroom was just the typical teenage girl bedroom: various posters hung up on the walls, homework piled up on my computer desk next to my laptop, comfy and fluffy lounging chair with a book in it, and of course, my new black enV cell phone sitting on top my dresser.

No girl was complete without her mobile phoning and text-messaging device. It was inhuman if you didn't have one.

As I stared ahead of me at the wall, my cell phone started to vibrate. I flipped it open and it read:

**1 NEW UNREAD TXT MESSAGE 1:07pm  
From: Stan  
hey u wanna go out to the park down the street?**

I smiled before typing in 'sure.'

There was an old playground down the street, about a ten minute walk from my house, that people sometimes went to hang out at. Little kids used to play on it a lot, but ever since the teens started to think it was cool to hang out there, the kids abandoned it.

In a way I felt bad for the kids, but that was before they built a huge new playground. Then I didn't care.

My little black enV vibrated again, this time saying:

**1 NEW UNREAD TXT MESSAGE 1:09pm  
From: Stan  
ok i will swing by ur house shortly. c u then. **

I flipped my phone shut and slipped it into my jean pocket.

Today's clothes were light blue washed-out flare jeans and a dark blue American Eagle shirt.

I slipped on my jacket and went outside to wait for Stan. Plus, it was actually a somewhat of a nice day out, and I wanted to enjoy it.

Standing on my doorstep, I took a deep breath of the clean Colorado air. As it went into my lungs it tickled me with its icy touch, but in a pleasant way.

I started walking around my yard, hearing my shoes crunch into the white snow. I looked out beyond the snowy mountains and into the horizon, wondering about the earth's beauty.

People always called me a tree-hugger, which in a way I was. I loved everything about the earth. Every small part of nature was beautiful to me. I loved the small, snowy mountain town I lived in, though a lot of people didn't. They claimed it to be 'too cold' or 'too snowy' for their taste. However, I felt differently. I loved everything about it, from its icy hilltops to each snow-covered blade of grass.

I watched as two white and puffy birds come out from the trees, flying around in circles and nipping playfully at one another. As if there wasn't a care in the world, they continued to play for a long while during their joyful flight.

I was awestruck at their grace and beauty while they were airborne: their synchronized wing beats, the diving and soaring they did around each other.

As I watched the two birds skim the treetops, two arms came around my waist, pulling my back into a chest.

"Hey," Stan whispered into my ear.

"Hi," I told him back, turning around to give him a hug.

Once he released me, he asked "What were you looking at so intently?"

"The birds and the nature. It's so beautiful…" I trailed off, glancing up to the clear blue sky again.

"Ah," he began, "Yeah, it is pretty cool."

"So," I said, intertwining my fingers with his, "Are you ready to go to the park?"

"Yes," he said, and we began walking.

It was pretty silent on the way to the park, both of us just happy to be together.

We passed by my old elementary school, the grocery store, Tom's Rhinoplasty and many homes.

When we finally got to the park, and I sat down on a swing.

"Want me to push you?" Stan asked.

"Stan, that's childish. I'm just sitting down," I said.

He then leaned down right into my face, murmuring "Just because it's childish doesn't mean it's not fun."

He then started to push me.

"Stan, no! What if somebody sees me? What if—" But I never got to finish my sentence because I was giggling and screaming for him not to push me too high.

He began to laugh with me, watching me have fun.

The swing would go up and down, and so would I. I would see the ground and then the blue sky. I didn't really care who saw me at this point, because it was just a joy to me to be here with Stan.

After a minute or two, I ceased laughing and just kept letting him push me. He eventually stopped and just let the swing swing until it stopped.

Stan went to sit on the swing next to me, and I got up and sat in his lap. He then made us go back and forth in the slightest rocking motion.

I looked up at him into his deep blue eyes. He was looking into the horizon; he seemed to be thinking. I decided to start up a simple conversation with him.

We ended up talking about our childhoods, adventures that had happened in our past, and our families. As we talked I noticed the sky turn yellow, pink, purple and orange – slowly, but surely.

I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket at the time read 6:17pm.

"Stan, have you ever been to Stark's Pond?" I wondered aloud.

"Um… yeah I think I checked it out when I was walking around the first day I moved here."

"Okay, well let's go then. It's really pretty around this time; the colors from the sky reflect in the pond."

I got off of him and we started to walk toward Stark's Pond.

Once we got there, we went around to the opposite side of the pond.

"You're right, it is pretty," Stan said, observing the water.

I smiled at him. He then lay down and invited me to do so with him. I did so, snuggling up to him.

We had been lying there for a while watching the sky, when we heard singing. It was definitely a guy and a girl singing: one tenor, one soprano.

"_Oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day! I've got a beautiful feeling, everything's going my way!"_

My first occurring thought was that the song was totally wrong to sing at that time of day, considering it's almost night and they were singing about morning. However, I quickly discarded that thought. I was only interested in seeing who was singing.

Stan and I got up, positioning ourselves on our elbows, looking across the meadow behind Stark's Pond where the voices were coming from.

Then, two figures came up over the hill prancing around and singing while holding hands. As those figures came closer, they appeared to be… I frowned. No, that can't be right. It _can't_ be them.

Sure enough, as those figures got even closer, there was no doubt that the bouncing red-haired boy and the frolicking blonde-haired girl where none other than Kyle and Bebe.

Bebe was skipping around and singing. Alright, that's totally normal for a girl, if you're really all that happy, and she definitely was. But Kyle? _Kyle?_ Why was Kyle singing and prancing around like a freaking unicorn?

Stan must have been coming up with the same realizations and questions as me, because his jaw was dropped and his expression was completely and utterly dumbfounded.

The happy couple continued to sing and dance like nobody was watching them. Or they _thought_ that nobody was watching them. Oh how wrong they were…

Stan, coming out of his dumbstruck coma, started laughing hysterically. He rolled around, pounding his fists into the ground, and making no attempt to be quiet.

Kyle and Bebe immediately stopped singing and looked our way. There expressions were horror-struck. Once they noticed it was only Stan and I, their expressions softened but then turned into downright embarrassment.

Kyle was even worse than Bebe: his face was a ripe cherry-red while Bebe's was a light pink.

They both then ran over to us; my face was still transfixed into an expression similar to what Stan's had looked like.

"Hey Wendy," Bebe said, her face still a delicate shade of pink.

"Hi…?" I answered like a question; I was still semi-confused about the whole situation.

Stan sat back up with grass stains all over his shirt, finally through with his laughing session.

"Stan, I can explain," Kyle hurriedly began.

"Dude! You looked like such a fag!" Stan burst out.

"No, dude. Um, Bebe told me to and if I didn't do it she would have hurt me."

"I did not!" Bebe exclaimed, and then came over with a fit of giggles.

"Damn Kyle, you're such a pussy!" Stan told his friend.

"Stan that's not very nice," I intervened.

"No, Wendy, I think Kyle has the right to know how much of a pussy he was being for future reference. I mean, what if _Cartman_ was here while Kyle did that?"

"Oh my god dude, that would've been like hell," Kyle said, shuttering at the thought.

Stan smiled a twisted smile.

Kyle noticed this and freaked out. "STAN! I know what you're thinking, but _please_ don't tell anybody!" he begged.

"Oh Kyle, why would I _ever_ do that?" Stan said bitter sweetly, putting a questionable amount of emphasis in his words.

"Stan, if you do that I swear to god I will get you back somehow and it'll be ten times worse than what you say about me!" Kyle threatened, anxiety present in his expression.

Stan's twisted smile became eerily wicked. "Just what would you threaten me with, Kyle?"

"I-I would…" Kyle stuttered, obviously trying to find something that Stan would freak out about.

"I'm waiting," Stan told him arrogantly.

Kyle continued to look at the sky, until his face brightened and his smile mirrored Stan's. "I would tell everybody in the school that you got Wendy pregnant."

Bebe and I gasped simultaneously. Stan's smile faltered.

"Kyle, that's not even funny," he said.

Seeing Stan's expression, Kyle's smile disappeared almost instantaneously. "I'm sorry Stan, I didn't mean it, I was just… I don't know…" He trailed off, looking at Stan cautiously.

"Hey dude, no big deal, don't worry about it. Jesus, you worry about everything Kyle! But I guess your idea of freaking me out worked. Sorry, the idea just kind of pissed me off, because you know I would never do something like that to Wendy right now."

_Right now_. I repeated the words in my head. Did he mean he might do that to me… later? Get me… pregnant? The idea was kind of awkward, but in a way kind of intriguing…

"Oh," Kyle's voice interrupted my thoughts at once. "Okay, that's good."

Stan smiled smugly. "Don't worry Kyle, I won't tell anybody about your little _incident_," Stan said, using his fingers to quote 'incident'.

Kyle and Bebe smiled together. They looked so adorable.

We all chatted for a long time, until the point where the moon was shining brightly in the dark sky.

Stan and I were lying on our backs, his arm around me. Kyle and Bebe were in a similar position. We were all looking up at the stars; there were so many.

There was a soft breeze that made Bebe's tendrils and my straight hair flutter around lightly. I looked over at Stan whose jet black hair was gleaming brightly in the moonlight. I reached over and ran my fingers through it delicately.

He smiled slightly, and let me continue. My fingers went from his hair down to his face, as I stroked his cheek bones, to his jaw. He turned to face me while I kept touching him. I traced his entire face, memorizing it.

Gently, almost cautiously, he wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled my on top of him. He was a little stiff, probably waiting if I would mind him doing this. So, to tell him it was alright, I rested my head on his chest and sighed contently.

I was facing Kyle and Bebe, who appeared to my kissing and whispering, but I couldn't really be sure because they were facing the opposite direction.

With the light wintry breeze blowing by me, I shivered. Stan felt my shiver too, so, careful not to move me too much, he took off his jacket and put it around me. I instantly warmed up with the heat his body had put into the jacket, but I frowned.

"You'll be cold," I told him with a stern expression.

"Don't worry about me; I'm a guy, I never get cold," he said.

I raised my eyebrow, giving him an I-do-not-believe-you-at-all expression, but he just smiled brightly. He put his arms around me, hugging me tight to his chest.

"Now I have your body heat, so there is no way I could be cold," he said intelligently.

"Your arms--" I began,

"--are perfectly fine," he finished.

I wasn't convinced, but gave up as I snuggled into him further.

As my eyelids started to droop, I realized how tired I was. I knew that it was probably really late and my parents were worried sick. Right now, I didn't care at all. I was too happy.

However, right then, my cell phone vibrated. I groaned and reached into my back pocket to get it after Stan released me.

He sat up with me still in his lap to give me a better position to examine my phone. I flipped it open and it read:

**1 NEW UNREAD TXT MESSAGE 11:07pm  
From: Mom  
Honey! Where are you? It's already 11. Come home soon! **

I sighed and typed back, 'Mom its only 11. dont freak. im with stan kyle and bebe. i probably wont b home tonight but ill b home 2morrow sometime. love you. bye.'

I turned my phone off, flipped it shut and put it back into my pocket.

"What was that?" Stan questioned.

"My mom," I informed him, "She wanted to know where I was. I told her that I was with you and that I might not be home until tomorrow."

He smiled and I returned the gesture.

"I probably should text my mom the same thing…" he said while reaching for his phone and texting his mom. He then turned it off and flipped it shut as well. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing to lay down.

I obliged by gently pushing him back down to the ground and regained my position on his chest. I looked up at him and kissed him softly for a little while.

We pulled away after a little while, just staring at each other, not saying anything. It was just one of those meaningful silences where nothing needs to be said, but everything is meant.

Deciding I was just too tired to stay up any longer, I laid my head back on his chest and closed my eyes. He rubbed my back soothingly while humming quietly. I fell asleep listening to the beautiful sound of his voice.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________ **

**AN: How did you guys like chapter four? Love it? Hate it? Are characters out of character? Are they in character? Again, sorry for the long time it took to update!**


	5. Lying in the Snow

**AN: Hola! Okay, so just so everybody has this clear, it's going to take me longer to update on the weekdays because of school, but on the weekends I'll update pretty fast. Sooooo now that that is totally clear, on with chapter 5! (REVIEW!!! I beg of thee!)  
_____________________________________________________________________________________ **

Lying in the Snow

My eyes were closed as I slowly regained consciousness after my very long and deep slumber.

I had been having the most wonderful dream – so wonderful that I didn't want it to end. I fought with myself internally so stay asleep. _No! No Stan! Stay with me, don't go! _I thought to myself.

In my dream, I had met this beautiful boy named Stan which I fell in love with and everything was perfect. It had been absolutely amazing. We had gone to the movies one night, and the next day we went to the park and Stark's Pond… Wait a second…

I suddenly realized that there was very cold air all around me. Huh, that's strange. Generally when you're in your own bed you would think that you should be rather warm.

As I regained full consciousness I breathed in and out. I felt a cold, powdery substance underneath my back. I felt around in it with my hands. _Snow_. The word came to my almost instantaneously.

Just then, I felt somebody shift their body right next to me. That one movement brought back all of my recollections of the previous day. That _dream _had been _reality_.

I opened my eyes only to be blinded by sunlight. "Ouch!" I mumbled, but I didn't care about the sunlight. All that was important was to see Stan's face and know he was with me.

Surely enough, once I sat up and turned around, Stan was there. He was sitting up too, staring at me. His beauty seemed to brighten the whole pond and meadow, if that was even possible.

"Are you finally awake?" he whispered.

I smiled shyly. "Yeah,"

"Shhh…" he silenced, gesturing over to the sleeping Kyle and Bebe. They were nestled together in the snow.

"Oops, sorry I forgot they were here," I murmured.

He smirked.

"How long have you been up?" I asked him.

"Oh, about an hour," he said quietly.

"What have you been doing the whole time?" I questioned him, puzzled.

"I just looked around the field and pond, and watched you sleep. You're actually pretty entertaining while you sleep. You talk," he told me.

"What did I say?" I asked him hurriedly.

He read my worried expression, and his face mirrored mine. "What's wrong with me watching you?"

I blushed. "Sometimes I say really weird things when I sleep, things that don't even make sense. It's really embarrassing sometimes…" I trailed off in thought. "Once I had a sleepover with Bebe and Red, and when I woke up, they told me I had been singing about watermelons in my sleep. Then I said something about ducks and wondering why they quack. I don't even know why I said it though, because I didn't have a dream about either of those things."

"Well," he began wisely, "Lots of times people don't even remember what they dream when they wake up."

"Oh well I knew that."

His face fell. "Wendy you're too smart. I could never know half the stuff you know now in my lifetime," he commented.

"Well, I like to learn; I study a lot. Some people even call me a nerd in school."

"Well you're definitely not a nerd. Nerds are usually really geeky and ugly, and you're not either of those things… especially that last one," he said, tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear, "You're beautiful."

I blushed. "Thanks Stan. You're beautiful yourself too, you know. Beautiful in the guy way," I added when I saw his questioning look.

He smiled widely. "Thanks Wendy."

There was a silence, and I took advantage of that by reaching over to stroke his cheek before leaning in for a kiss.

He kissed me back gently, taking my face in his hands. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him to me tightly, further deepening the kiss.

We both got pretty excited, never having kissed like this, and I scrambled into his lap, kissing him harder. He returned the kiss just as much as I did, so I knew he had absolutely no problem with it. Not that I ever thought he would have had a problem with it, because guys will never pass up kissing a girl.

He kept pulling me closer to him, even though I was pretty sure we were as close as humanly possible. I pushed him down and we both fell over on to the snow, me on top of him. After about thirty seconds of our make-out session on the ground, we broke apart, gasping for air.

"What… was… _that?_" Stan asked in between gulps of air. He wasn't angry at all; if you ask me, he looked extremely happy. His face was bright, his clear blue eyes sparkling.

"I… don't… know…" I told him, still breathing hard. "I guess I just… lost… control…"

We paused so we could regain our breath.

"Well, I'm not complaining," Stan told me, "Actually, I think you should loose control more often." He winked at me.

"Well, maybe I will," I said, trying to sound seductive.

His expression turned into total shock, and his jaw dropped. I couldn't hold my act together; I bursted out laughing.

Stan smiled tentatively, and blushed. I guess he thought I was serious. Well, maybe one day I'll be serious…

We heard a yawn from our side, and turned our attention to Kyle who was rubbing his eyes while Bebe started to sit up.

I got off of Stan who just sat up and pulled me back into his lap.

"Good morning you guys," I said, watching them get resituated lazily.

"What time is it?" Kyle gurgled.

"Um…" I said as I pulled my cell phone out and turned it on. "It's 10:37."

"Ugh my mom is going to kill me! I never told her where I was… I just kind of fell asleep here. God, knowing her she has probably gotten the whole town looking for me!" he said hastily.

"Well Kyle, since we are only at Stark's and are plainly visible from across the pond, I think that if your mom had gotten the town looking for us that we would have been found by now," I told him.

"Oh yeah…" Kyle said, starring off into space while considering the information I had just given him.

"Kyle, I think we should go shopping today!" said Bebe excitedly.

"Right, but let's stop by my house first so I can tell my mom we were okay. We should probably stop by your house too," he added.

Kyle and Bebe got up to leave, saying there farewells. As they walked away, Bebe started to skip, trying to get Kyle to skip with her. He must have given in, because he started to skip too.

"Don't be a fag Kyle!" Stan called.

"Shut up asshole!" Kyle shouted over his shoulder.

Stan chuckled. "Want to go back to your house? You can show me around inside," he suggested.

"Sure," I said, taking his hand.

We started off back to my house, smiling all the way there.

It's been months since Stan and I first got together. It's still winter, but summer will come soon.

The snow was still just as cold as ever. The animals started to come up out of their holes from hibernating, ready for summer to come.

During school, all of the girls with their boyfriends would look at Stan and me enviously. It was as if they wished their relationships were as good as ours.

We would never argue about anything, expect for those little couple arguments about things like who is cuter and who kisses best.

My parents loved Stan, and Stan's parents loved me which was really good. Plus, both sets of parents liked each other, which was fantastic. If Stan and I were on the sofa watching a movie all snuggled up, they thought it was absolutely adorable.

We were also never afraid to show that we were together. We definitely displayed that publicly, but not too much; we saved the intense kissing for when we were alone.

Today was Friday, and this Friday was more exciting than most Fridays, because it was Stan and I's four month anniversary. I had gotten him a little teddy bear that was holding a heart that said "Forever and Always" on it. It wasn't much, but I thought it was pretty cute. Plus, it wasn't supposed to be a big deal gift.

Stan and I had planned to meet at my house at 5pm because my parents weren't home. I didn't really know what we were going to do, I guessed we were just going to hang out and watch a movie or something.

"Okay," Stan said to me during the end of science class, "I'll be at your house at 5pm sharp, and we can hang out and watch a movie. Sound good?"

Ah, my prediction was right.

"Yup, sounds great!" I said excitedly.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Okay class, today I'm going to be nice and give you no homework!" Ms Appilinda said in a sing-song voice while bouncing.

The class cheered and filed out one by one out of the door.

Stan and I collected our books. As we walked by Ms Appilinda's desk she asked us, "So, I've been hearing that it's your guy's four month anniversary. Is that true?"

We looked at each other, grinned, and said "Yes,"

Apparently everybody knows it's our four month anniversary. That's weird.

"Oh that's so nice!" she sang, "Most couples in high school don't last all that long nowadays! I'm so happy for you two! Have fun!" she rambled in one breath.

We smiled at her, waved goodbye, and headed to our lockers.

We got our books, slammed the lockers, and went to the bus with our fingers intertwined. Once we got on, we sat in a seat and talked excitedly about tonight.

Kyle and Bebe entered the bus soon after, and ran over to sit in the seat behind us.

"Oh my god you guys! It's your anniversary! Oh my god! Oh my god! It's just, like, Oh my god!" Bebe shrieked the second she sat down.

Kyle stared at his excited girlfriend and smiled lovingly. "And it'll be ours tomorrow," he told Bebe.

She screamed and hugged him as he kissed her cheek.

We talked a lot about anniversary stuff, and I pulled Bebe off to another empty seat to tell her what I got Stan for a present. "Aww that's so cute!" She giggled. "Teddy bears are so cute to give boyfriends. At least that's what I think."

"Yeah, I agree. That's why I got him one!" I said excitedly. We erupted in a fit of giggles and hugged each other. When we turned around Stan and Kyle were staring at us with confused expressions.

Bebe and I exchanged glances, smiled, and went back over to them.

We sat in our boyfriend's laps and we both kissed them at the same time.

I swear, sometimes I think Bebe and I are connected. We have different personalities, but we have the same views on things and do the same things and the same time a lot. It's kind of strange, but kind of cool at the same time.

After only a short while, Bebe and I had to get off of the bus. Before we did, Stan whispered, "See you tonight at five."

I smiled and practically pranced out of the bus with Bebe.

"Have fun tonight Wendy! Make sure you call me tomorrow morning and tell me _everything_. Don't call past 2pm because I'll be with Kyle for _our_ four month anniversary!" Bebe sang. With that, she turned around and frolicked away, completely carefree and joyous.

I skipped home, humming the whole way there.

Once I got there, I took the key out from under the rug and unlocked the door. My parents weren't going to be home until Sunday because they had taken a couple days off from work and this weekend to go to the beach.

It was around 3 o'clock, so I decided to read a book to help the time pass faster.

I grabbed my copy of Romeo and Juliet and began to read. Granted, I had already read the play about ten times, but I loved it so much that I had to read it again.

Luckily, the book did help pass the time, and it was 4:56 when I stopped reading. I went downstairs to wait for Stan in a buoyant mood.

I flicked on the TV and watched the news for a little bit. At 5:10 I started to wonder where he was. He had said 5 o'clock sharp, but then again, I couldn't blame him for being late by only ten minutes.

At 5:20 I decided to call him. I dialed his cell number, and it rung for about a minute before cutting to his voicemail. It was the voicemail that we had made together that said:

"_Hey, you've reached Stan's _(you hear my voice in the backround saying 'Stanley' instead of Stan)_ voicemail! I'm probably with Wendy _(extreme giggling in the background from me) _so I probably won't get your message in a really long time. You can leave a message if you want, but don't expect a call back for a while!" "I love you guys!" _I add in at the very end before the beep.

I hung up the phone, not bothering to leave a message.

At 5:45, I decided to go to his house to find him.

When I opened the door, I was greeted by the fresh, icy Colorado air. I proceeded to Stan's house with my shoes making crunching noises every time they made contact with the snow.

As I walked, I saw a figure lying in the snow up ahead. It wasn't moving, so I quickened my pace to see what is was.

I got closer and realized it was a person lying face-down. I then ran the rest of the way. As I reached the person, there was no doubt that the jet black haired and beautiful boy was Stan.

I screamed a blood curdling shriek that echoed across the town.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________ **

**AN: A special thanks to XxEmo-ChickxX for editing this chapter, and to XxKylexX for editing the previous one!! You guys rock!!**


	6. Attack

Attack

I fell to my knees shaking in uncontrollable sobs. "No…" I murmured as I flipped the unconscious Stan over. I brushed the powdery snow off of his face with shaking hands. He wasn't breathing.

"No Stan, no!" I shouted to no one in particular.

I put my hand on his heart, which was still beating. I then flipped out my cell phone and dialed 911.

A rough male voice answered, "Hello, please state your emergency."

"Yes, this is Wendy Testaburger and I have a huge emergency! I found my friend lying in the snow and he isn't breathing but has a heartbeat! You must hurry and get him to the hospital!"

"Okay, um, Wendy, calm down. I need you to calmly tell me your address and then we will send an ambulance right away."

Deciding that I would have to carry Stan back to my house, I gave him my own address. He accepted it, telling me help was on the way, and hung up.

"Oh god, oh god," I whispered with a shaky voice.

Somehow, being strong enough, I lifted Stan in my arms and proceeded to carry him to my house. It was only about forty yards away, but it was a struggle carrying him there.

I put him on my couch, and leaned down to attempt to give him CPR. I opened his mouth and tried to force oxygen down his airways, but it was as if there was something blocking them. I couldn't get any oxygen down.

Somewhere around here, Stan came around. His eyes shot open and he looked at me. "Wendy…" he wheezed, "Asthma…" and his eyes closed as he fell unconscious again.

"Asthma?" I worried aloud. I had thought I knew everything about Stan; I could tell his whole life's story to somebody, but he had never mentioned that he had asthma.

Unfortunately, I didn't know much about asthma (shocker, I know), so I ran over to the computer in the corner of our living room. I pulled up the Google search engine and typed in 'asthma attack'.

Wanting to know the basics, I clicked on the link titled 'Asthma, What Is". The definition on asthma read _'__Asthma (AZ-ma) is a chronic (long-term) lung disease that inflames and narrows the airways.' _

Reading further, I got the basics of how an asthma attack occurred which read, _'__The __airways__ are tubes that carry air into and out of your lungs. People who have asthma have inflamed airways. This makes the airways swollen and very sensitive. They tend to react strongly to certain substances that are breathed in. _

_When the airways react, the muscles around them tighten. This causes the airways to narrow, and less air flows to your lungs. The swelling also can worsen, making the airways even narrower. Cells in the airways may make more mucus than normal. Mucus is a sticky, thick liquid that can further narrow your airways.'_

"Okay," I said to my self, breathing in and out to try to calm myself down, "I need to figure out what will happen to Stan if he doesn't get treated right away."

I exited the one sight and pulled up a promising website reading, 'Asthma Attack: Causes, Early Warning Signs, and Treatment'.

I scrolled down to the section titled 'What Happens If an Asthma Attack Goes Untreated?'

I was terrified of reading the answer, but I needed to know, so I read on.

'_Without immediate asthma medicine and asthma treatment, your breathing will become more labored, and wheezing may get louder. If you use a peak flow meter during an asthma attack, your personal best reading will probably be reduced._

_As your lungs continue to tighten during the asthma attack, you will be unable to use the peak flow meter at all. Gradually, your lungs will tighten so much during the asthma attack that there is not enough air movement to produce wheezing. This is sometimes called the "silent chest," and it is a dangerous sign. You may need to be taken to a hospital immediately with a severe asthma attack. Unfortunately, some people interpret the disappearance of wheezing during the asthma attack as a sign of improvement and fail to get prompt emergency care._

_If you do not receive adequate treatment for an asthma attack, you will eventually be unable to speak and will develop a bluish coloring around your lips. This color change, known as "cyanosis," means you have less and less oxygen in your blood. Without immediate aggressive treatment in an intensive care unit, you will lose consciousness and eventually die.' _

I screamed at that last sentence, and ran over to Stan who was still lying unconscious on the couch. Surely enough, as I feared, there around his lips was that dreaded bluish coloring. His blood was loosing too much oxygen.

"Stan, oh Stan, you have to make it through!" I sobbed, "You just have to!"

Luckily, I heard the approaching sirens of the ambulance. I ran over and flung the door open, waving my arms and jumping up and down like a maniac so the ambulance would know where to come.

The ambulance sped up and people started jumping out of it before it had even stopped moving. Two doctors ran to the back to pull out a stretcher, and one doctor ran up to me.

"What happened? Where is he?" he asked hurriedly.

I ushered him to where Stan lay on my couch. "He had an asthma attack, sir! I found him lying in the snow unconscious and I ran back here with him!"

The other men came in with the stretcher and loaded Stan on it and brought him into the ambulance and the doctor and I followed them as I continued my evaluation to him. But before we ran out of the house, I grabbed the little teddy bear I was going to give Stan and put it in my jacket's large inside pocket.

"He woke up and mumbled that he had asthma but then fell unconscious again. I researched it online and I found out that he had a severe asthma attack! Do you see this bluish color around his lips?" I said, gesturing at Stan's mouth, "that is called 'cyanosis' and it means he barely has any oxygen in his bloodstream. If Stan doesn't get the proper treatment incredibly soon, he could die!" I said, shaking with sobs.

The doctor and I jumped into the back of the ambulance as the other two men went to the front of the car.

"Guys!" shouted the doctor, "This boy is going to die if we don't get him to the hospital soon! STEP ON IT!"

The car went to an incredible speed and the trees seen out of the window where just a blur of green.

The doctor began to put an oxygen mask on him and pumping down on his chest to keep his heart rate going.

When I noticed that the oxygen mask was only on medium-high, I told the doctor, "You need to set that oxygen mask so that it's blowing as hard as it can, because Stan's airways are inflamed and the mucus is blocking air entrance. So if you put it on higher, there is a chance that it will blow the mucus out of the way."

"Good observation, um, Wendy is it?" the doctor questioned.

"Yes,"

"Could you pump his heart while I change the setting?"

"Yeah." I took his position and started pumping Stan's heart. The doctor went over and turned the oxygen mask up to the highest setting.

"Asthma attacks aren't really my field," he told me.

"Oh," I said, letting him resuming his position at Stan's heart.

At that point the ambulance came to an abrupt stop and the men in the front came around to the front and grabbed Stan out, running him into Hell's Pass Hospital with me on their heels.

They ran Stan through everybody, and flew into the emergency room. I ran in there too, but a man stopped me saying, "Woah, woah, little lady, you can come in here. This is an emergency and its staff only!"

"No, sir, you don't understand," I said, more tears welling up in my eyes, "that's my boyfriend, and I need to be with him, because he means the world to me." The tears poured out.

He must have seen the agony in my expression. "Alright, come on in," he said, gesturing my in.

The operation, procedure, or whatever they were doing to Stan was already in motion. He had about 5 needles stuck in his arms in random places and an oxygen mask on full blast was over his mouth.

A doctor then jammed a tube down his throat and the tube started to suck something. A thick, yellow liquid oozed down the tube, which could have only been the mucus that was stuck in Stan's throat. It was pretty revolting, but at the moment I couldn't have cared less because all that mattered to me was that Stan would be alright.

Stan then shot straight up and started gagging on the tube. The doctors quickly pulled it out of him, and he started to choke out more mucus onto the operating table he was sitting on.

After it seemed that he had gotten it all out of his system, he started wheezing, trying to take as much air as he possibly could since he was deprived of it for too long.

The doctors were all around him, telling him to take it easy and to breathe slowly.

What idiots! He couldn't breathe for so long and now they're telling him to do it slowly?

"SOMEBODY GET HIM AN INHALER!!" I screamed, my face reddening at the sonic blast of my voice.

The doctors stared at me for a second, and then somebody ran out of the room.

The person came back with a little white inhaler, and Stan accepted it gratefully. He took deep breathes with the inhaler, and eventually he calmed down. He put the inhaler down after a couple minutes, and sighed. He took a breath of fresh air cautiously, as if testing to make sure he wouldn't start coughing uncontrollably. However, when nothing happened, he took a deeper breath, and said, "Alright, I'm okay."

The doctors smiled and gave him pats on the back before exiting the room. After they all left, Stan looked at me and jumped out of his skin. "WENDY?!?!" he exclaimed.

"…Yeah…?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Who…what…why…how…?" he stuttered, wanting to ask too many things at once.

I told him the whole story of his asthma attack, though he didn't remember waking up and telling me he had asthma.

"…but you're okay now?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, smiling brilliantly.

I jumped on him, hugging him so hard it ought to have brought on another asthma attack. We both fell onto the operation table kissing fervently.

He then pulled away, taking my hand and guiding me out of the hospital. It was pretty cold and dark, but his house was only a ten minute walk away from Hell's Pass whereas mine was twenty minutes away, and seeing as we didn't have a car available, this was our only option.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me tight to him. My teeth chattered together, but he brought his other hand up to stroke my cheek and warm me up.

Eventually we made it to his house. His mom, not even knowing what happened, only questioned, "Stanley, I thought you were hanging out the whole time at Wendy's house?"

We looked at each other. "Nah, we decided to come here instead. Is it okay if we watch the movie here?"

"Of course, Stanley," his mom said with a loving look in her eyes.

Stan and I ran upstairs and collapsed onto his bed, laughing.

"So Stan, you never told me why you got that asthma attack in the first place," I brought up.

"Oh…" he said, looking at the floor, ashamed, "Um, I had to run out to buy you a present because I never got the time to myself to do it. You know, I've been with you so often, and I needed to be by myself so you wouldn't know what I got you." He shifted his gaze to me. "Well, I lost track of time trying to pick out the best gift. I looked at my cell phone and it said it was already 4:45, so I bought the gift and sprinted toward your house. I was an idiot, totally forgetting that I had asthma. So I started coughing and wheezing and eventually passed out in the snow I guess…" he trailed off, looking thoughtful. "I'm pretty lucky you found me, because I would have died if you hadn't."

I cringed visibly. "I don't like the idea of you dying. You almost gave me a heart attack when I saw you were in the snow!" I said, recalling the horrific event.

"Well, I guess I can give you your gift now," he said, pulling a long black velvet box out from his pocket.

He opened it in front of me and I gasped. "Oh Stan," I said, my eyes tearing up, "It's beautiful."

Inside the box was a beautiful diamond necklace that sparkled incredibly in the light.

"Do you want to try it on?" he asked gently.

"Yes," I told him as he took the necklace out and undid the clasp. He put in around my neck and snapped the clasp in place in the back. I ran into his bathroom to get a good look at it with him following me.

"It's amazing," I whispered.

"So you like it?" he questioned.

"Love it," I corrected him.

He smiled contently.

"Okay Stan, I got you a present, but it barely cost me anything, and I feel incredibly bad now because I probably should have gotten you a flat screen 56 inch TV with this being what you got for me," I said, guiding him back t his room.

"It's probably awesome," he said.

"Eh, not really. I thought it was kind of cute though," I told him, giggling.

We sat on his bed and I reached into my jacket and pulled out the little teddy bear.

He took it, smiling, and examined it.

"Aww, it's so cute!"

"Stan, you just sounded like a complete girl right there," I commented.

"Oh well," he told me. His finger touched the little heart with the message 'Forever and Always' on it.

"The message is true," he said, pulling me close to him, "Forever and always." He leaned down to give me a gentle kiss, which I returned. After a minute, we pulled away, just looking at each other in awe, as if we had been meant to be, as if we had been waiting for each other ever since we were born.

This moment was so perfect, so right. I looked up into his ice blue eyes like I could see into his soul. He looked down at me as if he felt the same way. He stroked my cheek, and I could see the love and devotion in his eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back serenely.

He grinning ecstatically and I grinned back at him the same way.

Even though we had been dating for a few months, we had never said 'I love you' before. It was like we were too afraid to say it, too afraid the other person might not feel that same kind of love. Now we knew the truth about each other, and it felt amazing, like I was soaring. I had never been happier in my life than I had been in this moment. Never.

"Shall we go watch our movie?" Stan asked simply.

"Yes we shall," I told him.

We got off the bed and began to walk down the hallway. As we went, we held onto each other's waists, never wanting to let go.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________ **

**AN: How was that chapter? I got the stuff about asthma from a website, because I didn't know very much about it and I wanted to make it somewhat correct. As for the operation, I just totally made that up; I have no idea what would **_**really**_** happen if had to go to a hospital because of a severe asthma attack. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	7. That Night

**AN: PLEASE READ: Hola chicas! Soooo since it's during the week, I haven't updated. Remember the policy? Haha. But it was pretty depressing because I only got 3 reviews or something for my last chapter but for the other ones I got a bundle of reviews for. So if you read my chapters, please review. Cause reviews keep me going. Okay, now that I have that out, I have a more important note. This thing I submitted isn't even a chapter. It's like a chapter 6.1 instead of 7. I'm going to post this even though it's only two pages (in Microsoft Word) long, because I haven't been able to write much during the week, plus I won't be able to write this weekend because we are seeing family. I WILL write asap once I get home! But I thought a little segment would be better than nothing. I actually wasn't even planning on writing the movie scene of Stan and Wendy's four-month anniversary, but I did just for you guys! =D**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________ **

That Night

It's been months now since Stan and I's four month anniversary.

That night I had been so happy, I just needed to see the happiest, most joyous movie I could find in Stan's cabinet of movies.

I had rummaged through for seemingly an eternity before I found Oklahoma, because Stan's cabinet had about a million movies in it.

"Oklahoma?" Stan had groaned as I showed him the bright DVD cover.

"Of course, what's better?" I told him, frolicking over to the DVD player to pop the disk in.

"Alright Wendy, If you really want to…"

"Obviously I do," I told him.

I had pushed him onto the couch, sat down, and snuggled up close to him. I didn't stay in that position for long though.

Before I knew it, I was bouncing up and down on the couch as I sang along with every musical number. Stan watched me, his expression torn between amusement and aggravation. He probably had wanted to kiss me, but he couldn't get the chance because I wouldn't keep my mouth shut.

After a lot of bouncing, bopping, singing, dancing, and laughing, the movie was finally over.

"Okay, now we can do what you've been waiting to do," I told Stan as the credits rolled.

"Wha--?" he started, but before he could say the rest of his question, I had pushed him down on the sofa and started to kiss him vigorously. He responded with the same enthusiasm once he realized exactly what was happening.

Stan's parents were sleeping, so we didn't have to worry about them catching us.

After five minutes of kissing Stan intensely, I ripped of his shirt and threw it across the room. Stan definitely didn't mind that. He tore my shirt off too and threw it across the room, landing on top of his in a heap.

I only had my bra on to cover myself up, but I didn't care. I mean, this was Stan I was with. It didn't matter if he saw me without my shirt on. Honestly, who cares? However, I definitely wasn't going to have my bra off tonight, nor any other piece of my clothing. Stan seemed to know that too, so he didn't try to take anything off.

He stroked my bare back, murmuring in between kisses, "You're… so… beautiful."

I stroked the planes of his chest, whispering back, "You… are… too."

That brought on a shiver of pleasure from him.

We ended up falling off of the couch and onto the floor, laughing, kissing, and trying to breathe all at the same time. It was tough work, but it was extremely fun.

Suddenly, to our dismay, a light flicked on from upstairs and footsteps were heard.

"Oh _shit,_" Stan muttered, untangling himself from me and running over to where our shirts had been thrown. He threw over my shirt and pulled his over his head as I did the same.

"Oh, hey dad," said Stan casually as his dad came down the stairs still half asleep.

"Stan, I thought I heard a crash. Are you alright?" Mr. Marsh asked, sounding half drunk from being so heavy with sleep.

"It must have been a dream, because there wasn't a crash."

"Okay, but you had better get Wendy home because it's 11:45pm and she can't stay here overnight," said his dad lazily.

I blushed.

"Dad, c'mon, she can sleep in the guest room…" Stan complained.

"Nope, now get her home."

With that said, Mr. Marsh started climbing back up the stairs to go back to bed.

"Okay, well I guess I _should_ take you home…" Stan said reluctantly, looking deep into my eyes with strong emotion.

I gazed back into his clear, brilliantly blue eyes saying, "You know… you could always stay a little longer at my place… and my parents aren't home…"

He liked that idea. Without further ado, he took my hand and walked me home.

Once we got there, I brought him in and up to my room where we continued where we had left off at his house.

That night, I don't think Stan got back home until 2am.

However, like I said, that was months ago. All of these months have been the best months of my life, and I'm still living them. But that was then. This is now.

**AN: Sorry that was so short… you guys have probably been expecting some 7 page long chapter like my other ones, yet you get disappointed with this short, quick little thing. Ah well, I guess it's better than nothing. I'll try to update with a **_**real **_**chapter really soon! See ya! **


	8. Shopping and Shakey's

**AN: Heyhey! Sorry it's been taking me forever to update… ugh, it's bothering me too, but I've been so busy lately! Grr. Thanks for waiting patiently though! I love you guys! And for waiting and putting up with me, this is an extra long chapter by about 2 pages! Please continue to review! Now, on with chapter 8!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Shopping and Shakey's

Back then, we were just love-struck teens who cared about each other deeply. We still are that, but now there is more to it. We know where we stand. Before, we were just the regular high school couple, maybe more, but now it's different. We know we want to be with each other. Honestly, if he bent down on one knee and proposed to me right now, I would say yes with no regrets. I know that it seems way too soon, but people don't understand. I know Stan is the only guy I've gone out with, but I don't want to go out with anybody else; I can't even imagine that. Stan and I splitting up would be like Romeo and Juliet splitting up – impossible.

As for more recent updates, Kyle and Bebe are still the happy-go-lucky high school couple. They aren't as serious as Stan and I, but it's obvious that they love each other. Sometimes we go on double dates together, which is pretty awesome. However, if we are just going to the movies, we don't have that much time to talk…

Now it's June, and we are going to be let out of school in two days. Everybody is freaking out, and Stan and I are especially excited considering that we are going on a cruise all by ourselves that summer...

Junior prom is coming up on the last day of school, and Bebe, Red, and I are all going shopping for dresses Thursday night, which just so happens to be tonight.

Stan and I were walking back to my house, hand in hand, because we didn't want to take the bus so we could have a nice walk in the beautiful weather that only comes for a couple weeks.

As we walked into the brilliant sunlight from inside the dull school, we took deep breaths of the fresh, warm Colorado air. For once, there were no specs of snow on the ground, and the trees were flourished with vibrant green leaves.

We had been walking for about five minutes, when the sun's full blast went right into my eyes, so I turned away toward Stan. I ended up staring right into his eyes.

Stan's eyes in the sunlight were incredible. They were an incredibly clear light blue that sparkled with a faint glimmer. He was more beautiful that I had ever seen him, and that's saying something. My face must have been composed in some awestruck manor. I reached up and took his face in my hands, stroking his cheeks as he looked down at me.

"You're so beautiful. I know I've told you that time and time again, but you honestly don't know you're own beauty, Stan."

He smiled lovingly as he reached up to hold my face also.

"You don't seem to know your own beauty either," he said.

I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him. He picked me up and swung me around in circles, and he lost balance after a couple swings and fell down in the grass. We laughed and struggled to get up to continue toward my house in a joyous mood.

"Hurry up Bebe!" Red and I shouted simultaneously to her, for we were waiting outside her door while she got all spruced up to go to the mall.

"Beauty takes time, my dear children," she replied, her voice slightly muffled by the closed door.

"We are only going to the mall!" I complained.

"Which is exactly why I need to look nice – I must be noticed."

"But you already have a boyfriend."

"Well, I still want to be noticed. It's fun watching random guy's expressions when I pass by them."

I groaned.

"Jesus, Bebe, can't we even freaking come in?" Red asked, irritated.

"No! I told you already that you can't come in!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm not finished!"

Red sighed. That was not the clear answer that Red and I had wanted, but we could expect no less from Bebe.

"AHHHRG!" Bebe shrieked; she sounded seriously pissed.

"Bebe, what's wrong?" I asked.

"MY. HAIR. LOOKS. LIKE. SHIT!" she screamed.

"Bebe, let us just come in and help you…"

"NO!"

Red and I exchanged glances. "Let's just go get a drink or something while she finishes whatever she is doing," I told Red.

"Kay," she agreed.

We traveled downstairs and opened up the fridge, taking out the lemonade. I got up to Bebe's cupboard with her cups, took two, and poured the lemonade in them. We sat down at the table, and began to drink and chat.

"God knows Bebe is going to come out of her room looking like a prom queen, but saying she looks terrible," commented Red.

"If only all of us could be as pretty as Bebe…" I said, staring out the window.

Red perked up. "Well at least we all have hot boyfriends!"

"Yeah we do!" I said excitedly, thinking about Stan.

"So how is Stan? You guys are the most talked-about couple in high school," Red informed me.

"Really?" I laughed lightly. "Well, I guess it's not much of a surprise. Honestly, if he asked me, I would marry him. Red, we are really serious."

She looked stunned. "Marry him? Already?"

"If you were me, you would know. It's true love, I know it."

She eyed my cautiously, but seemed to accept it.

I decided to change the subject. "How are you and Kenny?"

Her expression lightened. "Oh we're great! I mean, it's just a regular high school couple, but I really like him. We say 'I love you' and stuff, like it's no big deal, but I really do think I love him," she said with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Oh that's great!" I exclaimed.

She smiled widely.

Just then, we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Bebe emerged into the kitchen in a jean miniskirt and a tight-fitting pink spaghetti-strap shirt bearing the words "You Wanna Piece of Me?" She also straightened her hair so it fell halfway down her back having a soft, shiny luster. Lastly, she had on black high-heeled sandals that crisscrossed every which way.

Red and I stared at Bebe with our mouths hanging open.

"Ugh, I couldn't find anything to wear! All of my outfits sucked, but I just went with this one. You guys?" she added after she took in our expressions, "Do I look that awful? I mean, I know I don't look all that great, but you guys don't need to rub it in…"

"Shut up Bebe," said Red angrily. "You know that every girl in the school wishes that they looked like you and then you go around looking like a freaking movie star but only saying you look okay. That's retarded."

Bebe just stared at her with a slightly resentful expression.

"She didn't mean for you to take offense Bebe," I started, "She was merely stating the truth."

Bebe let out a huff in agreement. "Alright then, I guess I'll just take that as a compliment."

"Good, now let's go shopping for prom dresses!" Red exclaimed, yet still half irritated by Bebe.

We all cheered. As Bebe turned around to head out toward the door, I noticed that the back of her shirt said "Too Bad, I'm Already Taken." I guess she had gotten that after she stared dating Kyle, or after one of the other hundreds of boys she has dated.

We jumped in Red's pink Volvo (yes, it was pink), and drove to the mall, talking excitedly about the kinds of dresses we all wanted.

After a couple of minutes, Bebe changed the subject.

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?" Red and I said together.

"Kyle's ass is really hot. I mean _really _hot. Like, if he were gay, the guy that screwed him there would be in heaven the whole time, admiring the greatness of his ass."

Red and I exchanged dumbfounded glances.

"I'm just saying it's really hot. I wanted you guys to understand what I was talking about."

"Yeah, um, that's nice Bebe," I said quietly.

That was the end of that discussion.

After about ten minutes, we arrived at South Park Mall, and practically sprinted into a store called Macy's to try to find nice dresses before they were all taken.

Luckily, there were still plenty on the racks, probably because they had stocked up on extra due to prom.

Red and I grabbed around six dresses each, while Bebe picked up about fifteen.

"God Bebe, do you even half enough time to try all of those on? Plus, we still have other stores to go to if we don't like any of these!" said Red.

"Hmm… I think I'll manage."

We all ran into the dressing rooms and tried on dresses. We each tried on one and came out at the same time, so we could give each other comments about our dresses.

I ended up falling in love with an ice blue dress (which just so happened to be around the same color of Stan's eyes) that was long, sleeveless, and elegant. It was pretty simple, being a solid color and a little sash around my waste, but it was beautiful.

Red also fell in love with a dress in Macy's as well. It was a warm chocolate brown color that fluffed out slightly at the bottom. It was a spaghetti strap and it was a few sequined flowers across her chest area.

Red and I came out to make our purchases while Bebe tried on the rest of her dresses.

After we came back, we found out that Bebe didn't like any dresses, obviously, and being her picky self she lugged us around to a milled other stores before finding one that she liked, but I must say it was well worth it.

Her baby pink dress was strapless, just like mine, and after it past down her waist it fell in soft ripples until it almost touched to floor. Unusually, Bebe thought she looked really good in her dress, which was amazing because she is usually complaining that she looks bad.

We went with her to buy her dress and started to go to the smoothie stand.

"Mmm I love smoothies!" Bebe said as we approached the stand.

"Yum! I want a mango one!" said Red.

"Oh screw mango, I'm getting blueberry!"

"I love strawberry mango," I mentioned.

"Yum Yum Yum! Smoothie time, ladies!" Bebe chattered excitedly.

"What would you like, young ladies?" the woman working there asked.

"One mango, one blueberry, and one strawberry mango," I told her.

"Okay," she said while punching in numbers on the cash register, "that will be $5.87."

"My treat!" Red shouted as she fished the money out of her purse before Bebe or I could complain.

"Aw thanks!" Bebe and I said as we took sips out of our cold and refreshing drinks.

"Mmm…" I hummed dreamily.

We walked over to a corner of the mall and sat down on a bench.

"So Bebe," I began, "You got all dressed up to attract attention, but I don't see you trying to attract any."

"Oh! I forgot," Bebe said stupidly.

"Alright, now that you remember, let's see you grab some guy's eye," Red said, sounding kind of smug.

"Kay."

Bebe got off the bench and went over near where a group of cute skater guys were chatting.

"Oh, damn! I lost my twenty dollars I was going to use to buy that shirt I've been wanting!" she said devastatingly. I must admit, she was a pretty good actress.

The guys turned around, and once they saw Bebe their eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets. The closest guy near her stepped out of the group and over to her. He had brown hair that came down to his ears and brown eyes.

"You lost twenty dollars?" he asked casually, eying her chest.

Red and I gagged. What a loser.

"Yes," Bebe said, giving a little sniffle and looking up into his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I have twenty dollars for you, but only if you'll go to the movies with me tonight," he said slyly.

"I have a boyfriend," Bebe said with the tiniest hint of disgust in her voice.

"Oh, well a hot girl like you shouldn't wear such sexy tight-fitting clothes to a mall and attract attention to herself."

"No, I seriously lost twenty dollars, and I like to look nice, thank you very much," she told him.

"Ah, well, I'll give you the money if you promise to call me… and maybe we could get together sometime… without your boyfriend knowing?"

Bebe smiled. "I'd like that."

The guy smiled back. "My name is Scott, and here is my number," he said, writing down his number on a piece of paper Bebe gave him. He then took out twenty dollars and handed it to her.

"Thanks. Bye hun," she added, winking at him.

"See ya, babe."

Bebe turned her back on Scott with the paper with his phone number in hand and came back to us.

"See? This time I even got his phone number, and not to mention twenty bucks!" she shrieked.

"You're not _really _going to call him, are you?" asked Red.

"Oh hell no, I wouldn't cheat on Kyle! And if you ask me, that guy was a full-of-himself asshole."

"Agreed," Red and I told her.

"Twenty dollars… wow!" I exclaimed.

All of us then finished our smoothies, and headed back to the car. Before Bebe got in, she threw Scott's number in a nearby trashcan, smiling to herself.

"You know, that's like the fortieth time I've thrown out random guy's numbers," she said as we drove home.

Red and I laughed half heartedly because we had already known that.

Red dropped Bebe off and then me, and then she went home.

I stepped into my front door and ran upstairs to my room to put my dress away before Mom made me model it for her, because I really didn't feel like doing that. Right now, I really just wanted to see Stan.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hello?" His sweet voice almost made my heart melt.

"Hey," I breathed.

"Oh, Wendy, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner or hang out or something."

"Oh yeah, that would be great! I'm starving. Where do you want to go?"

"Um, I guess let's just go to Shakey's Pizza considering there isn't a good restaurant that isn't twenty minutes away."

"Sounds good," he agreed.

"Do you want to walk or drive?" I asked.

"I think we should walk so we can enjoy the weather."

"That sounds really nice. It's great that you like the outdoors just like me," I commented.

"Yeah, it is nice. Well, I'll be at your house within five minutes, so be ready because my stomach is growling!"

"Okay. Bye Stan," I told him.

"Bye Wendy," he said before hanging up.

I decided to lie on my bed and rest for the few minutes before he came.

The doorbell rang after four minutes. I flew down the stairs and wretched open the door to reveal Stan.

He smiled and reached over to hold my chin while he leaned down to give me a greeting kiss.

After he released me, he smiled and laced my fingers with his.

After walking for a minute in silence, Stan struck up a conversation.

"So, what have you been doing this afternoon?"

"Oh," I had completely forgotten to tell him where I would be. "I went with Red and Bebe to get dresses for junior prom.

"Any luck?" he asked with sincere interest. Most guys wouldn't be that interested. How sweet.

"Yeah, it's blue. Actually it sort of matches the color of your eyes, so maybe that's the reason it caught my eye…" I trailed off, embarrassed.

He smiled. "And do I get to see it on you yet?"

"No, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow," I said, smirking.

"Oh no, how will I ever live?" he said dramatically, putting the back of his hand on his forehead and pretending to faint.

I giggled.

We then arrived at Shakey's Pizza, for it was a very short walk. But then again, in South Park, everything is a short walk away in the town.

We entered, and a young waitress seated us, all the while eying Stan.

"Howdy y'all. My name is Tina and I'll be your server tonight. What would y'all like to drink?" she asked in an Alabaman accent.

"Water, please," I told her.

"Make that two," Stan added.

"Alright, just call me if y'all need anythang' else. I'll be right back with your orders sugarpie," she said while looking as Stan.

As soon as she left, Stan groaned.

"Ugh, I hate it when girls do this to me."

I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I was slightly taken aback.

"Do I annoy you?" I asked.

"Wendy, do you honestly think that _you_ of all people would annoy me? The love of my life?" He looked appalled.

I blushed. "Well, I don't know, I was just wondering."

"Wendy," he said while reaching across the table to hold my hands, "You know my love for you is true and deep. I know I've told you this many times, but you're the one. I know it. I can feel it in the marrow of my bones."

"Thank you Stan, and as you know, I feel the exact same way about you," I told him.

At that moment, the waitress brought us our drinks and placed them right where our hands were connected, forcing us to break apart. Stan looked up at her angrily, but she didn't notice.

"Alrighty, here ya go. Whatcha wanna eat?" she asked, still oblivious to Stan's glares.

I looked at Stan. "Do you just want cheese pizza?"

"Yeah," he said grudgingly, still glaring at Tina as though he was trying to burn a hole through her face.

"Okay then, one large cheese pizza."

"Alright, I'll be back in a jiffy," she said, turning around and storming into the kitchen.

Stan shut his eyes tight and pinched the bridge of his nose. I reached over to stroke his hand, and he seemed to relax at my touch.

"I'm sorry, but that girl pisses me off. Can't she see that I'm with you?" he said angrily.

"Relax Stan, we just have to wait, eat, pay, and then we can go home."

His stomach growled, reminding himself that he was hungry. He chuckled.

"You're right," he agreed.

A few minutes later, Tina came back out with a sizzling plate of pizza.

"Be careful dear, this is hot," she said to Stan. She set the plate on the tip of my finger.

"Ouch!" I yelled, ripping my finger out from the plate and sucking on it.

"Damn it woman don't do that!" shouted Stan furiously. "I'm not interested, so back off!"

Tina glared at him and then turned around, running out of Shakey's.

"Wendy, are you okay?" he asked as soon as he regained his temper.

I inspected my finger before replying, "Yes,"

"Okay, let's eat," Stan said cheerfully, seeming pretty stoked that Tina was gone.

We ate and chatted happily, filling our stomachs with warm, cheesy goodness. Eventually, we finished and paid a new waitress, this girl being nicer and more of a regular waitress than the other. Stan and I then walked home.

The horizon was sparkling in the background as we walked, as usual, hand in hand.

"When we get married," Stan began.

I sighed contently; we had had this conversation before but I loved it when he brought it up. Just thinking about it… him and me, together forever, and completely inseparable by two little rings; the thought was soothing.

"How many children do you want to have?"

The question caught me off guard; he had never asked me something like that before.

"Hmm…" I said, concealing my shock. "I think two would be nice. I always wanted a boy and a girl. Twins would be so adorable!"

He stared off into spacing and appeared to be in deep thought. "Yeah, that would be really nice, but mainly because they would be _ours_," he said while rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. "But that won't be until a long time from now," he concluded.

My house finally came into view, and we started to walk up the driveway.

As we stepped onto my doorstep, Stan gave me a long kiss goodnight.

I was in the middle of heaven, until the door opened and my mom was there. Startled out of our minds, Stan and I ripped apart. A warm blush spread across my cheeks.

"Oh, mom," I started.

"Oh, um, honey, um, I'm sorry… I'll just be, um, going now…" she said, embarrassed, and closed the door.

I exhaled.

Stan smiled, and choosing not to comment on that interruption, pulled me into his arms and continued to kiss me with a beautiful sunset behind us.


	9. Prom Night

**AN: Review, review, review! I love you all!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________ **

Prom Night

"Wendy, give that back!"

Red chased me around my room with one set of her eyelashes blackened from the mascara I had just stolen from her.

It was prom night, so Red, Bebe and I were running around my room and bathroom frantically trying to put on our dresses, do our makeup, and do our hair all at the same time. One corner had a hair straightener heating up and another corner had a curling iron. On my bed were various hair products, nail polishes, and makeups galore.

"No, no, no! I need it more!" I chanted, running to find an available mirror, for Bebe had claimed my large bathroom one as hers.

However, I ran into my bathroom where Bebe was, pushed her aside playfully, --"Hey!"-- and started using the mascara.

"Wendy, give me the mascara!" Red shouted, seriously starting to get pissed now.

"Red, you can have it back as soon as I'm done with it! I'll be fast, I promise."

Red groaned, folded her arms across her chest, and started tapping her foot impatiently against the ground.

"Can't you use a different color, Wendy?" she complained.

"No, I like this thick, black mascara."

Red whined.

As promised, I quickly finished with the mascara and gave it back to her.

"Was it that bad of a wait?" I asked her curiously.

"It was like hell," she said, but then smirked so I knew my actions were accepted. She pushed me out of the way gently and began to put the mascara on her other eyelashes.

I went over to my bed and searched in the endless piles of makeup for my sparkling eyeliner. I finally found it and used a small purple pocket mirror to make sure I didn't screw it up.

"Oooooh I like that!" Bebe exclaimed, looking at me from her mirror.

I smiled in thanks. I added finishing touches to my face, and they stripped down to put my dress on.

"Red, can you help me zip this up?" I asked going over to her once I finished positioning the dress properly.

I turned around for her. She grabbed the zipper and whipped it up my back.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," she replied.

I ran over to the other side of the room and took the scorching hot curling iron to curl my hair.

After Red was in her dress, she went to sit by me to help me with parts of my hair I couldn't reach. Meanwhile, Bebe had _just_ finished her makeup and went over to put her dress on. She spent a while positioning it on her body perfectly and by the time she was finished I was done with my whole self.

"What do you think?" I asked them, turning in a circle for them to see me at all angles.

"Beautiful!" Bebe trilled.

"Great!" Red exclaimed.

I sat down behind Red to help her with the rest of her hair. Bebe then sat down next to the hair straightener and began to work at her golden hair.

Red finished, and I told her that she looked amazing.

"Thanks," she said.

Bebe took _forever_ with the straightener. If there was just the slightest amount of wave she would freak out and flatten it. Finally, after about thirty minutes, she was finished. Her hair fell down like a straight sheet around her face. She then ran over to the curling iron and began curling the bottom of her hair. After it was done, her hair was very straight at the top, but very soft, and then it curled at the bottom as a finishing touch. It looked amazing.

"Well? Do I look nice?" Bebe questioned while twirling around for us.

Red and I stood gaping, so she took that as a yes.

Bebe ran over and took her camera out of her little Coach purse that she had brought and began snapping photos of all of us. After the long photo shoot ended, it was about eight o'clock at night. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were supposed to be picking us all up around now.

Just as I was thinking about it, the doorbell rang. All three of us looked at each other, squealed, and ran downstairs to greet the boys.

I threw open the door, revealing Stan, dressed in a blue tux, Kyle, dressed in a brown tux, and Kenny, dressed in a black tux.

"Oh, you all look so beautiful!" My mom's voice floated through the room from the kitchen doorway.

"Um… thanks, Mom," I told her sheepishly. She smiled and left to go up to her bedroom.

I moved aside to let the boys in, and then they all stood looking over their girlfriends appreciatively. Kyle's eyes were bugging out of his head; I wouldn't be surprised if they popped out onto the floor.

Bebe giggled and walked over to Kyle and started kissing him.

"Woah, Red. That's pretty sexy," said Kenny, looking her up and down over and over again. Red decided to act like Bebe and she slammed into him with a kiss.

Stan grinned while watching the other two, but then decided to look away and lock eyes with me. "Well I guess that just leaves you and me."

I smiled and decided to conform to what Bebe, Kyle, Red, and Kenny were all doing. I reached up and slid my arms around his neck and our lips met in a kiss.

After a minute I seemed to forget where I was. It was like all that mattered was Stan. Nothing else exited except Stan. All I could and would ever feel was Stan. But then I remembered where I was and where we all needed to be going. I broke apart from Stan and said, "Don't we need to get going…?"

"Ah, yeah. I kind of forgot…" he said while a hardly noticeable but still pink blush came to his cheeks.

"Um, guys? GUYS!" I screamed when I didn't get a response.

They all looked over.

"Ready to go to prom?"

"Ooooh yeaaaaah…" they all said.

"Hey screw prom I was totally happy where this was going," Kenny commented while eyeing Red seductively.

Red giggled but slapped his cheek lightly. Kenny smirked and grabbed her for another kiss.

"No, dude, we gotta go," said Kyle, pulling Kenny away from Red. "Just hold her hand and let's get in the car. You guys can go bang after prom," he added.

Red blushed. "We will not do that!"

"Just remember to use protection," Kyle added jokingly.

Red looked downright insulted, but Kenny just looked away mischievously, grabbed Red's hand, and led her out the door followed by everyone else.

Stan, Kyle, Bebe, and I all exchanged glances, thinking about Red and Kenny. Would they really go do that after prom?

We all shuffled into Kenny's car with Kenny and Red in the front seats and Kyle and Stan in the backseats with me and Bebe in their laps. It was pretty crammed, but we managed.

Prom was at our high school in the gym. Our hick town was too cheap and poor to do anything else for us. Senior prom was outside; that was the only difference.

We finally got there, and all of the boys took the girls in there arms, holding us like babies. We giggled and screeched for them to put us down, but we all know we really liked it.

They carried us in like this, but they paused at the door to have pictures taken. Great, my prom picture will be me being cradled in Stan's arms. Actually, that's not that bad.

We all walked in after that was finished, only to be greeted by extremely loud, blaring music. They guys put us down and pulled us onto the dance floor.

"Stan, I'm not a very good dancer," I told him sheepishly.

"That's okay, neither am I. But it's all just freak dancing and grinding in high school so I guess that doesn't take much skill. But I mean, we don't have to do that if you don't want…" he trailed off.

I looked over and watched Red and Kenny, who were already grinding front-to-back. Kenny's hands were all over her as she freak danced into him. I thought Kenny must have been pretty horny with Red dancing on him like that, cause she was rubbing _all _over him.

"Um, I've never really danced like that before with a guy, but I guess I could give it a try," I told Stan, "but let's go over to Kyle and Bebe instead of Red and Kenny," I added after I saw them. Their grinding was a lot more civilized than the other two.

I took Stan's hand and led him over to where Kyle and Bebe were dancing.

"Hey Kyle, you're definitely getting some, eh?" Stan asked sarcastically.

"Shut up asshole," Kyle replied, sounding slightly playful but slightly serious.

Stan stood next Kyle and I put my back to his front and started dancing. Wow, that was awkward.

"Isn't this fun?" Bebe asked me.

"Uh, it's a little odd—"

"—but fun" she finished for me.

"Um, I guess?" I said. It sounded more like a question.

Bebe grinned at me.

After a little while of dancing, talking, and drinks, a slow song came up. I exhaled in relief. Grinding wasn't my specialty, but slow dancing was easy and romantic. I turned around and put my arms around Stan's neck as he wrapped his around my waist. We danced closely, it was more like we were hugging and swaying because we allowed no space between our bodies.

I rested my head against his shoulder and breathed in his scent. He smelled slightly like cologne, but his regular smell was still present. I breathed in heavily; I never wanted to forget it.

"I love you," Stan whispered softly in my ear.

I lifted my head up and stared into his clear eyes.

"I love you too," I said. Then I closed my eyes and leaned in until we met in a soft yet passionate kiss.

"Aw, look," I heard Bebe's voice, obviously talking about me and Stan, but we didn't care. Our lips stayed interlocked for the rest of the song.

Even after a fast song came back on, we stayed together, in our own world filled only of each other.

"Guys?" Kyle's voice was right next to us.

Stan stopped kissing me for a second, but his lips were still touching mine as he whispered, "Go away, Kyle." He then continued to kiss me.

"No dudes, seriously. Bebe and I can't find Red and Kenny anywhere, so we are going to go look for them and make sure they didn't go off and do anything stupid."

At this, Stan and I stopped and looked at Kyle and Bebe who both had worried expressions.

"Okay, let's go," I said.

We walked around the school, opening up classroom doors and bathrooms, but there was no sign of Kenny and Red. Once we got to the second floor of the school, we heard muffled scuffling.

"Okay, that's them. We just need to find where they are," Kyle implied.

We walked around to the nearest classrooms, but they weren't in them. That's when we heard Red's girly giggling coming from the janitor's closet.

"Of all the places they could have chosen…" Stan mumbled almost incoherently.

We approached the door and Bebe knocked. We heard gasps, and then it was deathly quiet.

"It's just us," Bebe said. We heard them exhale.

"Well what do you want?" Kenny asked.

"You're not doing anything in there… are you?" Kyle questioned.

"No we are just making out, which Red is very good at," Kenny said, and then Red giggled.

"Of all the places you could have chosen to do that, you chose the classic tiny janitor's closet, Kenny?" Stan asked.

"Duh. I'm classy."

"No, you're retarded."

"Shut up, Stan."

Stan chuckled.

"Well don't do anything stupid," Kyle told them in a very father-like tone.

"Like what, Daddy?" Kenny asked in a baby voice.

"Like _accidently _get Red pregnant or something."

There was silence.

"I wouldn't do that," Kenny said confidently, "I'm not retarded—"

"And neither are you classy," Stan interjected.

I laughed.

"Stan, seriously."

"I wouldn't let him get me pregnant. If we did anything we would use protection," Red said seriously.

"Well, sometimes you can get caught up in the moment…" Bebe said. The three of us that were not in the closet stared at her.

"Uh, I didn't say that," Bebe said quickly.

"Yes you did," Kenny reminded her.

"Shut up man-whore," Bebe said. She sounded irritated, yet sarcastically.

"Shut up slut," Kenny told her.

Bebe's eyes bugged out of her head. Tears started to show themselves, and before one dropped she ran away.

"ASSHOLE!" Kyle shouted. He ripped open the door to reveal Kenny and Red. Red smacked Kenny hard on the face. Kyle dived in for a punch but Stan restrained him.

"LET ME GO!" screamed Kyle as he struggled to break free of Stan's incredible vice-grip.

"No," said Stan.

"HE CALLED MY GIRLFRIEND A SLUT!" raged Kyle, who now looked half crazed.

"I didn't mean—" Kenny attemped to choke out. He looked utterly terrified. For once, his confident attitude was gone. Kyle didn't usually have outbursts like this except for with Cartman.

"Um, I'm going to go find Bebe. You guys should work this out," I told them.

"I'm coming too," said Red.

We both ran down the hallway to go find Bebe.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________ **

**AN: Personally, I don't think that was the greatest chapter in the world because it was pretty random at the end. But I needed to end the chapter, so I left it with a REALLY weak cliffhanger. Actually, it was so weak, that I wouldn't even consider it a cliffhanger. Ah, well. Please leave reviews!**


	10. Hangovers and Cupcakes

**AN: Happy Christmas Eve and 4****th**** day of Hannukah! **

**By the way, this is my longest chapter yet, so this is my holiday present to you guys! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I know the title is kind of eccentric, but I thought it was funny!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hangovers and Cupcakes

Red and I practically flew through the school at top speed, calling Bebe's name.

"Where… do you think… she would run… off to?" Red asked between gasps for air.

"I dunno… she could be anywhere," I told her.

We knew that she obviously wouldn't go back into the dance floor or outside near the senior prom because Bebe hates people to see her cry.

"I think we should check by Stark's Pond," I said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Lots of times people go there to be calm and think over things," Red agreed.

We ran out of the high school and into the night. The moon shown brightly through the clear sky, acting as a guide to Stark's, for it was the only light source we had. The grasshoppers were chirping very serenely as we made our way through the city.

We finally made it to the pond. The moon was reflected in the water with a small but present glimmer on the surface.

And there was the depressed, lonely, disheveled Bebe. She was sitting on the opposite end of the pond curled up in a ball and shaking with quiet sobs.

"Oh my god," Red whispered.

We ran over to her and sat down.

"Bebe…?" I asked hesitantly in a whisper.

She came out of her ball form and looked at me. Lucky for her, she put on all water proof makeup, so her face wasn't very smudgy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bebe asked dejectedly.

"Coming to find and cheer up our best friend, of course," answered Red.

Bebe smiled a watery smile. She reached down and raked her fingers through the grass.

"I'm sorry I ran away. It's just…" she trailed off, looking up at the sky, "I don't like being called a slut only because I have gone out with a lot of guys. It's not like I _do _anything nasty with them. I mean, it just hurts, being labeled as 'slut'. It also kind of caught me off guard when Kenny said that. It would have been one thing if he was joking, but he sounded pretty serious." Her voice broke on the last word. She looked up as us with glistening eyes.

I felt my eyes starting to tear up as well as I looked at Bebe. In my peripheral vision I saw Red's eyes start to shine with tears too. Bebe was always a bouncy, fast-talking, carefree Bebe, but right now she is this fragile little crying girl.

There can always be worlds of emotion kept underneath your skin that you don't let people see. Bebe still is the joyous, beautiful girl everybody knows, but she knows what hurts her. Deep down, she fears being labeled as somebody who will sleep with anyone. She doesn't want that to happen. To make her think that it already has kills her.

Carefully, hesitantly, I reached for her and wrapped my arms around her in a comforting hug. She returned the gesture and clung to me, obviously needing a friend. Red joined the hug, and we all just sat there with each other in our arms for a long time.

"Bebe!" a voice shouted across the pond.

Bebe broke our hug and looked up.

"KYLE!" she screamed once she saw him standing in the moonlight. She got up and sprinted across the field where she jumped into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned expression.

"Now I am," she said. She smiled warmly, and leaned up and kissed him.

"Aw," I whispered.

"Yeah, I know," Red said sadly.

I turned to look at Red, who was staring at the grass. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kenny. I mean, I really like him, even though he is a huge pervert and can be rude sometimes, but even after he called Bebe a slut, I still think I love him. And I'm questioning if that's wrong or not."

"It's perfectly right, Red," I told her, patting her back.

She looked up from the ground. "It is?"

"Of course. I doubt he meant it, and he will probably apologize and everything will be over with. He was just kind of pissed off, I think. But just because Kenny screwed up one thing shouldn't mean you should have stopped loving him! Boys mess up all of the time, everybody does."

She smiled. "Thanks Wendy, you're the best."

"You too, Red." I gave her a hug and then looked over to Kyle and Bebe, who were still kissing.

"Will they ever stop?" asked Red.

"Who knows?" I answered.

"Bebe," a voice came. The blonde-haired skater boy came out of the woods. "Listen Bebe," he began again.

Bebe stopped kissing Kyle and looked around to lock eyes with Kenny. "I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean it. It just sort of slipped out." He saw her sad expression and continued, "I know that it was totally inexcusable, but I screwed up, and I want you to know I'm sorry, and I'd still like to be your friend."

Bebe contemplated his apology, and then said, "I forgive you Kenny, but please don't say that about me every again."

"I promise I won't," he told her, smiling.

Bebe let go of Kyle and walked over to Kenny. He stretched his arms out and gave her a big hug.

"I told you, Red," I said.

"Hmm?"

"I told you Kenny would apologize and then everything would be okay," I told her.

"Ah, well you're right. I'm going to go say hi to him."

"Kay, I'll come with you," I said, for I had just seen Stan come out of the forest too.

We walked over to the boys and Bebe. Red's so-called 'hi' was just a silent make out session with Kenny. That girl did have her priorities!

"Stan!" I exclaimed, running into his arms.

"Hey, Wendy," he said as he held me close.

"So you sorted everything out?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah."

"How?"

"Well," he began, "When you left, I was restraining Kyle as he freaked out. I managed to keep him calm enough for Kenny to explain that he didn't mean what he said. Kyle didn't really buy it, but his eagerness to go find Bebe overpowered his hard thoughts toward Kenny and we all left to find her."

"Oh," I said.

"I guess that's it for prom night," Stan inquired somewhat sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching up to cradle his face in my hands.

He exhaled. "It's just that I thought that tonight would be a fun and special night for us and our friends, but we didn't really have that great of a night with all that happened…"

"Well, the night isn't over," I said mischievously.

He eyed me in mock suspicion. "What are you planning?"

"Well… I forgot to tell you that my parents were going to be away for a couple of days. So maybe we could all come to my house and have an after-prom party!"

"Genius!" Stan said excitedly.

Stan looked up and said to everyone, "Hey you guys, since prom was kind of ruined, we should have an after party!"

"Hell, yeah!" Kenny shouted.

"Where?" asked Kyle.

"Wendy's parents aren't going to be home for a couple days, so we can crash there!"

"Let's go!" screamed Bebe.

We all went back to the school to get the car, and first we went to Stan's house to get the guy's comfortable clothes because apparently they were going to have a sleepover after prom and they wanted more comfortable clothes to wear.

After we got to my house, we walked up to my front door and I unlocked it. Bebe, Red, and I all went upstairs to my room and put on comfy clothes (I lent some to them). We all ran downstairs giggling.

"So what should we do?" asked Kyle.

"Hmm... I don't know," said Stan.

"Let's play strip chess and then have a massive orgy!" exclaimed Kenny.

We all looked at him with curious expressions.

"I think we should have him committed to the local asylum," said Bebe while smirking.

"Hahaha no," Kenny said in a monotone voice. Then his face brightened. "Dude, Wendy, do you have any beer?"

"Um, yeah. You guys want me to get it out?" I asked.

"Sure," said Red. Everybody agreed.

I ran downstairs to the giant mini-fridge where we kept all of our beer. I brought up two twenty-six packs: one pack was miller light and the other was coors light.

"Great!" shouted a buoyant Kenny while rubbing his hands together greedily. "Let's drink!"

Everybody grabbed the beer of their choice, and we started to drink and talk. I didn't really have beer all that often, especially since I was underage.

After everybody's third beer, people started to start slurring their words together and swaying on the spot.

After everybody's fifth beer, the speech wasn't getting any better, but we were getting drunker.

"Kennnn yawanna plaay chesssss?" Kyle asked him drunkenly.

Kenny, being the master at beer, managed to make his sentence a little easier to understand.

"Yeah, I wanna plaay chess," he said.

"Let's plaaaaayyy strrrip chessssss," Bebe said.

"Yaaaaa," Red agreed.

"Mhmm," I slurred half-heartedly.

"Kaaayyy," Stan said.

"Wen, go gets the chess boooard," Red told me.

I got up and swayed slightly, regained my balance, and headed over to our game cabinet to grab the chess board.

I came back and plopped down on the floor. I then opened the board and dumped out all of the pieces.

And so the game began. People drunkenly checked people and then somebody would take a piece of clothing off – it was pretty confusing, considering I don't think anybody got checked and then one person would say they did. It was really odd.

Eventually, everybody was in their underwear.

Kyle, being a drunken fool, decided that he was bored. So, he took his beer bottle and slammed it into the chess board, scattered the pieces everywhere.

"Oh duuuude now we can't plaay," Stan slurred.

"I know what we caan plaay with," Kenny said, and then he reached around and grabbed Red.

"No, Kenny. That's nooot fuunnnyy," Red said while smacking him lightly.

"Ooow," Kenny complained.

Bebe hiccupped, and crawled over to Kyle. She straddled him and pushed him on the floor to start making out with him very sloppily.

Stan and I lay down with our heads together on the floor.

Kenny and Red fell on the couch making out, but that was the last I saw, for I was succumbed into a deep slumber.

I awoke early the next morning with a raging headache.

"Ouch," I moaned, and clutched my head in my hand, wishing it would make the pain go away. Not only that, but my stomach felt like crap too. "Ow, ow, ow."

I heard a groan from across the room, and saw Bebe draped across Kyle's lap on the floor. Her blue eyes fluttered open, and she looked over and saw me staring at her.

"Wendy, what happened? Why does my head hurt like shit?" she mumbled.

"As far as I remember, we all came here after prom, got drunk and played strip chess."

"Oh yeah…" she trailed off, expecting the ceiling. She smirked as she recalled the memories. "That was fun, although this god-awful hangover is the price to pay," she said, holding her forehead in her hand.

"Mhm," I agreed.

"Unhgnghhnunhuunnhgh." A grumbling Red resurfaced from her sleep.

When she sat up, she screamed, "GODDAMN!"

Her hand flew to her head, and she fell back down on top of Kenny in apparent agony.

I noticed for the first time that everybody was still in their underwear.

"Oh crap Bebe, we need to put on clothes."

"Oh my god, you're right!"

We both got up and then fell back down, clutching our heads and stomachs. Unfortunately, I landed right on top of Stan; His eyes flew open and I heard his breath whoosh out from between his lips.

"Oh, Stan!" I shouted as he started coughing. "Stan, are you alright?"

He continued to cough more and then he gagged. He started to sit up but then fell back down, grabbing his head and stomach while still having a coughing fit.

I ran to get him some water, however I staggered and almost fell over again but I managed to walk to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water and ran back into the main room where everybody was.

Bebe was kneeling next to Stan; she had managed to sit him up and was now patting his back to try to help him to stop coughing.

I put the glass to his mouth and tipped it over to make the water go down his throat. After a couple drinks, he stopped coughing, and exhaled.

"Stan, I'm so sor—"

He held up a finger to silence me.

"It's alright, Wendy. Accidents happen. Especially when you're in a serious hangover," he added.

I laughed.

Stan looked me up and down. "Wendy, you don't have any—"

"Neither do you," I finished before he could say anything.

He looked himself up and down gave an 'oopsie' sort of look, and crawled around to try to find his clothes.

I was searching around the room when, all of the sudden, I just random felt like being sick. My hand flew over my mouth and I ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up into the toilet.

"Oh ew," I mumbled looking down at the mess. I flushed the toilet and washed my mouth out. I came back out of the bathroom and found Stan fully-clothed with his hand outstretched toward me, gripping my clothes.

"Thanks," I told him.

I put on the clothes while blushing as he watched my get dressed, which was kind of uncomfortable.

When I was finished, he sat on a chair and motioned for me to sit with him. I plopped down next to him and we were pretty squished, so he slid me onto his lap and hugged me around the waist with his head resting on my shoulder.

A great yawn echoed the room, and we noticed a stretching Kenny wake up. "Great party you guys," he said comfortably as he hugged Red into him.

"Kenny, I just _dare_ you to sit up," Red said angrily.

"Okay," he said as he shifted Red to the side of him. He sat up and said, "What? What's so bad about this?"

Everybody gaped at him.

Bebe walked over on her knees and smacked him on the head. "Did that hurt?"

"No, why did you do it?"

"Every one of us has a raging hangover and our heads hurt like shit! That should have made the pain worse!" Bebe shrieked angrily.

Kenny smirked. "Well, maybe I've partied so much that the pain doesn't bother me anymore."

"Arrogant asshole," Bebe spit threw her teeth.

Kyle made a strange noise and everybody looked over to watch him wake up. Bebe went to his side immediately so she could stop him from sitting up.

"_This_ is what should have happened when you woke up, Kenny," Bebe hissed.

Bebe is usually a really nice girl, but I think she will hold a grudge against Kenny for a little while; otherwise she wouldn't be so pissed at him.

Kyle's eyelids fluttered open, revealing his emerald green eyes that looked really drowsy.

"Hmm…?" He moved his head slightly, and then clutched it in his hand like everybody else did when they woke up. "Ouch, shit, ouch," he murmured.

"It's okay Kyle, just don't move and it'll pass," Bebe crooned.

"What?"

"You're having a hangover like the rest of us… with _one_ exception," she added in a grim tone.

Kenny sighed. "Oh c'mon Bebe, it's not that big of a deal."

Bebe turned around in a flash and glared at Kenny. "Yes, it is, because I don't think it's _fair_," she whined the last word. "You're just so lucky, I'm jealous," she pouted.

"Bebe, I've had my fair share of hangovers, trust me. I've had one's probably worse than the one your having now. I've been in pain plenty of times, so I think its okay."

Bebe smiled. "Okay."

Kyle, meanwhile, managed to sit up.

"Oh no, Kyle! Don't sit up!" Red said from the couch.

"No, no, it's okay," Kyle said ignoring Bebe's pushes for him to lye down, "It'll go away soon enough. Maybe if I make it hurt then it'll get all of the pain out faster?" It sounded like a question.

"Okay, think that if you want to," Bebe said hesitantly.

We all laughed.

After hours of headaches, talking, laughing, and puking, everybody's hangovers disappeared.

"Hey, you guys," I started after I had an amazing thought. Everybody looked at me expectantly.

"Today is the first day of summer! No more school until senior year!" I shouted.

Everybody puzzled over the information for about half a second, and then cheered.

"YAY! Let's make cupcakes," Bebe said joyfully.

All of us stopped cheering and looked at Bebe with dumbstruck expression.

"Excuse me?" asked Kyle after nobody said anything.

Bebe shied down. "Um… cupcakes. Let's make them?"

Everybody continued to stare at her. Red was the first to break the silence.

"Why cupcakes?"

"Because cupcakes are awesome! Duh! What kind of a question is that?"

Everybody remained quiet.

I decided to back Bebe up. "Yeah, cupcakes! Let's make them!" I said as I got up from Stan's lap to stand next to Bebe.

Bebe smiled thankfully. "Yes Wendy! If nobody else want to help, _we can eat them all ourselves_," she said the last line while looking at everybody.

That whipped them into shape.

"I'm making cupcakes!" they all said simultaneously, and jumped up as everybody ran into the kitchen.

Thankfully, I did have cupcake mix in my house. Actually, it wasn't mix; it was ingredients. Apparently we would have to make homemade cupcakes.

As all of us crowed around my kitchen island, I got out the ingredients (which included: butter, sugar, eggs, flour, baking soda and vanilla extract), bowls, and a blender which we would have to share.

Kyle grabbed all of the ingredients and put them in a bowl with the correct amounts of each thing except for the eggs; Red had begged him to let her crack them. Evidently, Red, _somehow_, managed to cut her finger on the egg, but it wasn't much of a cut.

Kenny, being the amazing (sarcasm) cook he is, grabbed the blender, shoved it in the gloppy mix, and began to drill away. Unfortunately, Kenny didn't know that he had to keep the blender in the mix. When he decided to mix a different corner, he took the batter-soaked beaters out of the mix and then everybody and the whole kitchen got sprayed with the mix.

"Damn it!" Kenny screeched.

Red fell down laughing at the angered expression on his batter-covered face. Kyle had to help her back up and regain balance.

"Oh god, mom is going to murder me," I mumbled.

"It's alright, because we can clean it up and make it spotless by the time your parent's get home," Stan reassured me.

"Okay, want to make frosting?"

"Yeah!"

So, I got out more ingredients and another bowl and started pouring in everything.

"Bebe!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Want to mix this?"

"Sure!"

So Bebe came around with the mixer that Kenny was finished with and started to mix the frosting. She worked quite diligently, and made the frosting swirl in different ways. I ran and grabbed some blue food coloring and put it in to make it turn light blue.

Kyle (who knows why he did this?), randomly took the mixer out of Bebe's hands so that blue frosting went flying everywhere, adding to the batter that was splattered everywhere.

"Kyle!" Bebe shouted somewhat furiously, but she was laughing as she did it, so it was obvious that she didn't mind.

Kyle stuck his tongue out at her in a very feminine fashion. He dipped his finger in the frosting and tasted it. His whole face lightened up. "Holy crap! This is amazing!" he shouted, going for another taste.

Everybody heard him and went to dip their fingers in it too. "Woah!"

"Wendy, how did you make this?" Red asked.

"Mom's secret recipe. She taught me how to make it years ago."

Kenny went to grab a handful of frosting, but I smacked his hand away lightly saying, "Leave some for the cupcakes!"

Kenny smiled bashfully, and then proceeded to dump the batter into the cupcake pans.

We made _a lot_ of batter. In the end, it filled for about forty-five cupcakes. That meant I had to make more frosting.

After all of the cupcakes came out of the oven and cooled down, we smeared the frosting all over them. It was kind of obvious which ones the girls did and which ones the boys did though.

When the cupcakes where all frosted, there was practically a fight to the death for who gets to lick the frosting bowl. In the end, everybody got some of it.

"Ooooh Wendy, do you have sprinkles?" Bebe asked excitedly.

I thought about it. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we do."

The sprinkles where in the cupboard over the refrigerator, and I couldn't reach it.

"Here, let me help," Stan offered, and he lifted me up by the waist so I could open up the cupboard and get the sprinkles. There were three large boxes, and Bebe told me to bring them all down. I asked her why, but she said just to trust her.

They were the regular, colorful 'jimmies'. I set the boxes down for people to start decorating cupcakes with.

"Oh Kenny," Bebe sang.

Kenny looked up with a questionable expression.

"This is for not getting a hangover this morning."

"Wha--?" Before Kenny could finish his sentence, Bebe hurled a handful of sprinkles right into Kenny's face.

"What the hell, Bebe!" he shouted, but grinned evilly and threw more sprinkles at Bebe.

"YOU GOT THEM IN MY HAIR!"

"Uh-oh," Kyle said.

Then I felt sprinkles hit me square in the face, and looked over to see Red smirking. I threw them back at her, while Stan and Kyle started throwing them at each other. We started a full out sprinkle war.

After about ten minutes of epic sprinkle throwing, everybody calmed down because there were no more left to throw.

Kenny then heaved himself onto the counter and stood up.

"I AM THE WINNER!" he announced triumphantly.

"What?" everybody asked.

"Don't question it, just know it," Kenny said arrogantly.

Bebe glared at him mockingly, but then laughed and said, "I think we should clean this up."

Everybody agreed.

"Hey look!" Kyle said, pointing at the cupcakes. The all had sprinkles on them, so I guess the war paid off.

"Sweet," Stan commented.

"I'll go get a broom and dust pan. The rest of you, please get wet paper towels and wipe everything down," I ordered.

And so the major cleaning session commenced. After one long hour of hard work, the kitchen was sparkling clean, looking better than it did before.

"Let's eat!" said Red ecstatically.

"YES!" Kenny screamed. He ran over to the cupcakes, searching for the one with the most frosting. He found the one of his choice, and then grabbed two others.

Everybody took three cupcakes, and sat down at the table. We all ate and chatted happily, talking about our crazy night and afternoon.

The guys got up to have forth and fifth servings. After everybody was done, we went on a sugar high and ran around my house for absolutely no reason. We ran outside and played a childish game of tag, Kenny again claiming himself the winner. It felt like we were all drunk, just minus the terribly headache and puking.

Finally, after hours of running around, we all collapsed in my yard and fell into a deep, well-deserved sleep.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________ **

**AN: Love? Hate? Too long? Haha. This definitely was my longest chapter; most of my chapters are about 7 pages long whereas this one was 12 pages! I know it's crazyness! Haha. Oh, and by the way, when Red cut her finger on the egg shell, that exact same thing happened to me the last time I made brownies! I got the inspiration from that, haha. Anywho, please drop a review for me! Happy Holidays! 3**


	11. A Final Moment

**AN: This is the final chapter of Dewdrops. I'm soooooo sorry for the really long wait! I hope you all enjoyed the story though! Oh, and please read the AN at the bottom too, cause there is something important!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________ **

A Final Moment

**5 YEARS LATER **

It's been two years since we all graduated high school. In senior year, everybody was a little more careless with their grades since they didn't count toward college.

I graduated with almost all A's. I had one B in science class… and I think I know why.

Stan graduated with A's and B's. He was a good student but just never had the same studying skills as I had.

Kyle had A's in everything, obviously. All of them were very high, like 98% and some were even over 100%. He definitely took every extra credit opportunity available to him. Bebe was too busy gawking at his degree to even care about hers at the time, but after a while we found out that she graduated with A's, B's and one C, which was in her History class. She was probably too busy starring at Kyle to pay attention to the teacher or do her work. That's just my theory, but I'm pretty sure it's correct.

Red also graduated with A's and B's like Stan and I. She was pretty good in school except for the occasion on which she would skip class with Kenny to go make out in a closet.

Kenny had one A and the rest B's and C's. He never really was a studier. Now maybe if reading Playboy was a class, then he would study. There was no question there. His A was in gym, but too me, gym is barely even considered a class. In health, Kenny screwed that class up really badly. He failed everything, but then he had a 100% in the family life unit, which I found a little odd. However, it raised his grade up to a barely passable C, so I guess in the end it worked to his advantage.

There were many, many wild parties that week; I must have been to one every night until 3am. They all consisted of music, beer, making out, groping, and sex. Stan and I still hadn't done that, because we didn't exactly want our first time to be drunk and at some random person's house. Then they night wouldn't be memorable.

Eventually we did have our first time. It was one summer in a cruise that we took… and it was amazing.

Everybody got accepted to South Park Community College. It was pretty boring, but it had its good qualities.

We all graduated from there about one week ago with many degrees… except Kenny. He barely got one. Again, we went to many wild parties, filled of the same things, except maybe a little more intense.

After we graduated from South Park Community College, Stan and I went on to buy an apartment together. It was pretty small since it was all we could afford at the moment, but we made it home-y with warm colored paint and both our sides' family pictures, along with some of me and Stan.

Both of our parents were amazed at our ability of staying together for so long. Kenny and Red had ended up breaking up a few times during college, but they got through it and are back together and seemed pretty happy.

Kyle and Bebe are still together too, and just as happy as Stan and I. Stan told me that Kyle said he was seriously considering proposing to her soon, and that he and Kyle were going to look for the ring this weekend. Kyle told him that he needed help in choosing it because it had to look nice, while not being too pricey. Kyle was freaking out wondering if Bebe would say yes or no.

Little to his knowledge, Bebe has been gushing to me for weeks about how she wants to marry him so badly. I told her that I would like to get married to Stan too, but I didn't know if he would propose anytime soon or if he was even considering it. At this, Bebe just smiled politely while toying with her jacket string and said, "I'm sure he will."

I woke up this morning at 8am to the smell of burnt bacon. As I looked over to the empty side of the bed that usually contained Stan, I heard a frustrated grumble coming from the kitchen area of the living room.

Curious, I got out of bed and advanced toward the kitchen, stopping only to put on my little pink slippers that matched my nightgown. I flounced out to the kitchen where Stan was attempting to cook breakfast. I think it consisted of bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast... but I couldn't be sure considering the bacon and toast were burnt to a crisp. The eggs looked delicious though, so I couldn't figure out why the others were so poorly burnt.

He looked up from his cooking, and smiled sheepishly. "Uhh..."

"Whatcha cookin'?" I asked him in a cute and girly voice, while skipping to his side to reach up on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked down at the two charred items and the one yummy one.

"Um..." he began, also starring down at the dead bacon and toast, "I kinda tried to make us breakfast, because I thought it might be nice, but it didn't turn out as I expected..."

"But the eggs look delectable!" I stated enthusiastically.

Stan gazed at the wall across from him unseeingly, as if recalling a memory. "Eggs are how I survived in college. Them and Ramen noodles. They were the only two things that I could cook well, so I ate them a lot. I ended up getting really good at making eggs, and the Ramen... the Ramen I would have gotten better at if it involved skill to make." He looked down at me and smiled.

I giggled. "Well bacon and toast don't require much skill either, Stan."

He was quiet for a moment. "Be quiet, Wendy," he said jokingly. He picked up the burnt bits and threw them in the trashcan. "Whatever, who wants bacon anyways?" He had tried to blow it off casually.

"I want bacon," I stated. He looked a little bit dejected. "I'll teach you," I told him after I noted his sadness.

His face lightened after my little statement. "You may have to be a little bit patient with me."

"I have patience."

I was in a very content and lighthearted mood this morning, and I practically bounced over to the refrigerator to open it. I pulled out the raw bacon, set it on the counter, and skipped over to the pantry. I got the bread out, and jumped back over to Stan, knocking right into him. He enclosed his arms around me, holding me there.

"Now what are you so happy about today?" he inquired.

"I don't know, today just feels like a really good day," I told him honestly. It really did feel like a good day, I just knew it would be.

I heard him exhale, and when I looked up at him he looked... relieved? I don't know what he would be relieved about, but that's okay; I was in too good of a mood to be bothered by it.

"Okay Stan, you need to let me go so I can show you how to cook," I teased him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," he teased back.

He released me and I went back to the area where I had dropped the bacon. I set the bread down next to it, and took our two pieces from the loaf.

"Alright Stan, for the bread, just stick it in the toaster and put it on the 'number 2' setting. Once it's finished, don't put it in for any longer unless you want crappy toast," I lectured. As I talked, I put the bread in the toaster and put it to the 'number 2' setting. "Now," I continued, "All toasters are different, so they might have different settings or work better on different numbers. With those, you just sort of need to guess."

He looked deep in thought. "Okay, so... 'number 2' setting for our toaster and possible different settings for others?"

"Correct," I confirmed. I thought for a moment. "Just out of curiosity... what did you do to the bread to burn it so badly?"

He sighed, and looked slightly embarrassed. "I think I put it on the 'number 6' setting," he admitted.

"Nice."

He chuckled. "Show me how to do the bacon."

I went over and took out one of those bacon cooking plates (the ones that balance the bacon on the top and let the grease fall down to the bottom so it can dump easily), and put 6 slices on it. "Okay, so just watch me..." I trailed off, enveloped in my task. It was when I covered the plate with a paper towel when Stan interrupted.

"Wendy... what?" He didn't even form his question properly because he was so confused.

"I covered it with a paper towel so that when the grease comes off of the top the towel will soak it up and the bacon won't be all gross."

Stan contemplated the reasoning, accepted it, and then said, "Go on, go on. I'm not holding you up."

I smiled and shook my head. Stan was so weird. But in the best way possible; I loved him so much.

"Okay, now you put it in the microwave for six minutes," I said as I put the bacon in and punched in the number six.

"Six minutes, got it," Stan said, trying to commit it to his memory.

I turned around in a swift motion and ran into his arms. "And now we wait, and as we wait, you cuddle with me," I said, burying my face into his chest.

"Is this part of the instructions?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Well then I guess I had no choice," he said as he hugged me back.

I looked up at him and stuck my tongue in a very immature manner.

He laughed lightly and said, "I love you so much, Wendy."

"As I love you," I told him.

As he stroked my cheek with one hand and ran his fingers through my long black hair with the other, the toaster dinged as a signal that the bread was finished.

I let go of him and skipped over to the toaster and pulled out two lightly toasted pieces of bread. I set them down, each on a separate plate.

"These," I said while gesturing at the toast, "are the two most perfect pieces of toast ever made."

"Obviously," he said matter-of-factly, "they are the two most perfect pieces of toast ever made because _you _made them."

I blushed. "Aw, thanks..."

"And," he continued, "They are perfect because you touched them, and everything you touch becomes perfect."

I blushed harder, and then thought of something. "Well, if everything I touch becomes perfect, then you must be very perfect because I've touched you an awful lot," I said as I went over to hug him.

He then continued to run his fingers through my hair. This time, the microwave beeped, telling us the bacon was done.

When Stan went over and opened it up, a fresh smell of bacon wafted through the house.

"Mmm," he sighed dreamily. He took the plate, dumped the excess grease out into the sink, and placed slices of bacon on our plates. He then took the hot, cheesy eggs and dumped them on our plates also, completing the meal.

We stood together and looked at our cooking work.

"Looks nice," I commented.

He smiled and took the plates over to our comfy living room and set them down across from each other on the little table we had in the corner. We took our seats and began the meal, which was delicious. We chatted and laughed for at least twenty minutes after we had finished eating. Finally, Stan suggested we took a walk down to Stark's Pond, just for old time's sake. I agreed and we put our dishes in the sink and put our jackets and hats on.

As we opened the door we were greeted by the familiar blast of fresh, cold Colorado air. Stan grabbed my hand as we ran outdoors and onto the sidewalk that let to Stark's. It was snowing very light flurries. The powdery substance danced in the sky, swirling all around in a very graceful way, creating a very serene effect.

Stan held my hand as we walked to Stark's. We were very silent, but it was another one of those moments when there wasn't really anything to say. I was just paying attention to the snow and the way it dusted the trees, making it look like icing.

As we approached the pond, which was completely iced over, Stan started to run, forcing me to run with him since he was holding onto my hand so tightly.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

When he shifted his gaze to me his eyes were burning with wild excitement and what looked like a hint of nervousness.

"To the other side of the pond, where it's a little quieter."

I gave him my best questioning look which he chose to ignore. As we ran we left two sets footprints in the freshly settled snow. Lucky me, I accidently slipped on some icy snow and fell down and started rolling, forcing Stan down with me. By the time we stopped rolling, my shrieks had turned into giggles.

"Smooth fall," Stan commented.

"I know," I replied smoothly.

Stan got up, and then pulled me up too. He then did his best to get the snow off of him and myself. After a minute of this, Stan suddenly became very serious, and his eyes burned with their clear blue nervousness. What was up with him today?

"Wendy... there is something I would like to ask you," he began. He seemed to be struggling to keep his voice from shaking.

"Yes?" I asked him worriedly, wondering if there was something wrong.

He then took both of my hands in his, and sank down onto one knee.

Several things clicked together at once, causing my chocolate brown eyes to bulge out of their sockets for a second.

"Wendy Testaburger," he began, "We have been dating for years and I love you more than my own life. Just when it seems that I can't possibly love you more than I already do, my heart just seems to keep growing with love and devotion for you. I'll love you forever, and with that, I have one very important question to ask you."

I was smiling, and silent tears were flowing down my face. Stan reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. As he opened it, he turned the full force of his vibrant ice blue eyes onto me. Inside the box was a diamond ring, but before I could examine it better, Stan spoke.

"Will you marry me?" The last word hung in the air in the dead silence of the pond for only a moment.

Without a thought, I whispered, "Yes, Stan. Of course I'll marry you."

Stan's eyes roared in silent triumph, and he took my left hand and slid the diamond ring onto my ring finger. He stood up, and I jumped into his arms and kissed him with a passion that might have set the whole world on fire. I doubt I would have noticed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!" Bebe's scream echoed through her entire apartment. Kyle, who had been sitting right next to her, twitched slightly, but then smiled considering he was probably used to it. "OH MY GOD. OH MY _GOD_! Just, just, oh my god! This is crazy!" she screeched.

Stan and I, sitting down on her hearth with our arms around each other, had went straight to their apartment to tell them the news.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Kyle said enthusiastically.

"Thanks!" we said in unison. Stan squeezed my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

"Bebe, you already knew. Why are you freaking out?" Kyle asked.

"Because it's so much more awesome actually _knowing _that it actually already happened!"

"Ahh..." Kyle said, exasperated. Even though it was obvious that Kyle thought that Bebe was crazy, you could tell that he loved her. The way that he rubbed her back or arm comfortably, the way his eyes twinkled when he looked at her -- it was love.

"So," Bebe squeaked, making Kyle jump slightly from the noise. "Oh! I'm so sorry Kyle! Are you okay?" she asked with concern in her bright blue orbs.

Kyle smiled lovingly down at her. "Never been better."

Grinning, Bebe pulled Kyle up from the couch and started walking toward the door.

"Bebe?" I called, "Where are you going?"

"Well we are going to go tell Red and Kenny, duh," she stated matter-of-factly. She turned her key in the lock, opened the door, and in came a blast of freezing wind and snow.

"OOSH!" Bebe cried out.

Kyle wrapped his arms around her and made their way out the door. Stan and I followed after them, his arms around me also.

Luckily, all of us lived in the same building so we didn't have to walk in the cold for very long. We trudged up with icy stairs and got to their apartment complex.

Bebe banged on the door and screamed, "Red, Kenny, open up the door! I'm freezing my ass off out here!"

Kyle snickered, but I shouted over the wind, saying, "Bebe, your ass is so small I don't think that's possible!"

She whipped around and mock-glared at me, but then lost her act and smiled. Kyle kissed her cheek and turned her around to face the door again, whispering something in her ear that made her giggle.

I rolled my eyes and leaned into Stan so that he was supporting most of my wait.

"Do you want me to just hold you or something?" Stan asked me.

"Mmm that would be nice," I told him, not truly meaning it.

The next thing I knew my legs were knocked out from underneath me and I was being cradled in Stan's arms; It had all happened so fast that I didn't have time to even utter a yelp.

"Better?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

I was still stunned from the sudden movement: my mouth was hanging open and my eyes were wide. Stan understood and just shook his head with a silly grin plastered across his face.

"RED, OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR OR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!" Bebe screamed while pounding fiercely on the door.

I felt bad for the door. If it had feelings it would be crying because Bebe was beating down so hard.

Finally, a lock clicked and the door flew open, because it was half-opened by Red and half-pushed by Bebe, who was flying into the warm apartment, tugging Kyle with her.

Red noticed me in Stan's arms and raised an eyebrow.

"We've got good news!" I exclaimed, trying to get her expression back to normal.

It worked. She smiled warmly and gestured us into her apartment.

When Stan stepped inside we were immediately greeted by a blast of heat.

"Ooooh," I sighed contently.

The walls were a very light brown with white trimming and white carpet. Their fire was burning hotly in its grate, and a very content Bebe was sprawled out on the carpet in front of it with Kyle rubbing her back.

Stan went over to the couch and sat down, repositioning me so I was more conveniently sat on his lap.

"So," Red began while sitting down with Kenny, who still dressed like a skater, "What's this 'good news'?" She made quotation marks in the air with her fingers around the words 'good news'.

"Well," I started, but Bebe was too quick.

"STAN AND WENDY ARE GETTING MARRIED!" she screeched from the floor. Kyle's hand froze on her back from the sudden blast of noise, but then continued tracing his invisible pictures across it.

Kenny started grinning like mad, while Red's face lit up.

"Aww! That's great!" she exclaimed.

"So," Kenny started in a seductive tone, "Now you guys get to bang all you want and have an excuse for doing it. Nice."

Stan rolled his eyes while I blushed. "Shut up Kenny," I mumbled while looking down at my feet.

Kenny's eyes flashed with the same childish excitement they have always had. "Ah, so I'm right."

"No!" I defended myself quickly, even though I felt my face growing hotter. I knew he was wrong… sort of… but I still blushed at his accusation.

He sighed. "Alright Wendy, if that's what you say."

His last comment left me angry, but I decided that it was better to just hold it in, because Kenny always won.

"Well Wendy, do you want to go back to out place for lunch?" Stan suggested.

"Sure."

Kenny grinned maniacally, and I glared at him, which only increased his grinning.

"Well, congrats guys," Red said.

"Yeah," Kenny seconded.

"Bye… have fun," Kyle added, while smiling at Kenny who gave him the thumbs up.

I groaned and started to pull Stan over to the doorway.

"Oh-ho, excited aren't we, Wendy?"

I turned around and stomped over to Kenny, who I gave a light smack on the cheek. He gave me a little puppy-dog face and asked, "What did I do?"

I tried to keep my angry mask on, but I couldn't resist Kenny. I smiled and reached down to give him a hug. Kenny was so adorably funny, I just couldn't help myself.

He returned the gesture, and then picked me up in his arms while I screamed. He then whispered in my ear, "Sincerely, I'm really happy for you and Stan. I can't wait for the wedding. That's my excuse to get majorly drunk." He was smiling at his last sentence.

I gave a tinkling laugh, and then Kenny handed me over to Stan, who started to carry me out the door after we said our goodbyes.

"Call me once you get home so we can start planning the wedding!" Bebe shouted after us.

I rolled my eyes as Stan shut the door behind us.

"Honestly, what's up with everybody picking me up today?" I asked once we were back in our own apartment and sitting on the sofa.

"You're just so cute that nobody can resist," Stan said as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

I sighed and then I said, "You're too cute to resist."

He raised his eyebrows and I reached up to stroke his soft, jet black hair. I ran my fingers through it a few times so that it stuck up in odd angles. Giggling to myself, I kept playing with it until Stan decided it was enough and stopped me with a kiss. I immediately stopped playing around as my whole world melted under the soft sensation of Stan's kiss.

And we continued blissfully into the evening, and every morning, after I wake up and go outdoors, I look at the perfectly formed, crystal clear and peaceful dewdrops on the grass, knowing that they looked just as perfect as my life looked to me.

**AN: Well that's the end! Now if you guys want, it's possible that I might write a side-along oneshot to this story for Kyle proposing to Bebe. I don't know if I really want to do it, so if you want me to I'll need some extreme enthusiasm. A special thanks to my editor, XxKylexX and everybody who has reviewed. I love you all, and be sure to look out for my next story!**


End file.
